Kitty Kat Adventures
by xxEmeraldButterflyxx
Summary: Amu and Ikuto get closer. Will Amu finally realise Ikuto's the one her heart's been looking for? FLUFFY, CUTE PERVERTED AMUTO SCENES! Complete and full of love : xx Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**Heyya xx I decided to create a collection of one-shots! These will mainly be centred around Amuto or Miru Soon I'll also do a longer story, so keep a eye out for it xx Suppose I should start it now…**

**Ikuto: Yes, you should.**

**Me: Meanie… (Sad face)**

**Amu: Look, see what you did Ikuto… Bad kitty!**

**Ikuto: (Smirks) Yep I sure am…**

**Yoru: xxEmeraldButterflyxx doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters-nya! Or the Joker-nya!**

**In The Cupboard**

Amu ran up the stairs to her room.

"Amu-chan! Come on! Rima's going to meet you in the park in five minutes!" Ran called.

"I know!" Amu replied, trying to open her door. She pushed the door again, but it wouldn't open.

Finally, after ten minutes, the door pushed open enough to get in. Her room was a complete mess. In the midst of the mess, was a curled up sleeping Ikuto.

"IKUTO!" Amu shouted, hitting his head. Ikuto woke up and rubbed his hurting head sleepily.

"What?" He murmured. Amu motioned to her cluttered room.

"Oh…that. Sorry." He muttered and looked around.

"Yoru?" Ikuto called out. Yoru waved. He was sitting next to Miki, who was showing him her new drawings.

"Yo. Ikuto-nya."

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT MY ROOM?" Amu shouted at Ikuto. Ikuto smirked and got close.

"How about I make it up to you, Amu?" He said, rolling his tongue. Amu blushed.

"I'm taking your silence as a yes…" Ikuto smirked and leaned closer. Amu's blush deepened. Then, they heard a knock on the door. Amu jumped back in shock.

"Amu-chan, excuse me…" Her mother called, opening the door as much as she could. Ikuto reacted quickly and pushed Amu into the cupboard, got into it himself and shut the door.

Amu's mother looked around.

"I thought she was home. Oh my, what a mess in here."

Amu quietly hit Ikuto's head, but he smirked. She thought he was probably thinking something perverted. Ikuto leaned in close to her ear.

"Do you like this position, Amu?" Ikuto whispered seductively.

Amu blushed furiously, remembering their position. She was slumped backwards against the back of the cupboard and Ikuto had both his arms either side of the face against the side of the cupboard. Their faces were so close, their breath mingled. Amu had to keep reminding herself to breathe. She turned her head to the side, unable to keep looking at him. Ikuto realised and got closer.

"Are you nervous, Amu?" He whispered in her ear. She flushed dark pink.

"N-No." Amu managed to say.

"I see." He whispered again and nipped her ear. Amu was about to shout, when she remembered her mother might hear. She covered her mouth. Ikuto chuckled and leaned in to press his forehead against her cheek.

"You're blushing…Amu." Amu just blushed harder, which caused Ikuto to laugh.

"So cute." He whispered and kissed her forehead. Ikuto put his hand up to feel her silky pink hair. He sniffed it.

"Strawberries. My favourite."

Amu blushed a deep red now, she didn't know if she could get any redder."

"I-I thought you preferred chocolate." Amu muttered. Ikuto smirked.

"I can experiment with that later, if you want." He smiled. "Strawberries dipped in chocolate. Such a good idea, Amu."

Amu stuttered, but she soon gave up. Ikuto put his hand against her cheek.

"How very hot your cheeks are, Amu." He smiled. Ikuto leaned in closer, until their lips were a few centimeters apart. Just as their lips were about to touch, Ikuto turned his head and kissed her next to her mouth. Amu was still blushing, but for some reason she felt… disappointed. Ikuto looked her face and smirked.

"Disappointed? When you're old enough, I'll make sure you won't be." He laughed at her reaction. Although she made her face look annoyed, she actually felt happy. Ikuto was still going to be with her when she was older. She felt relieved, although she denied that she was in love with him to herself. Amu smiled.

Ikuto just looked at her in disbelief.

"Did you just smile at that?" He whispered and slightly smiled.

"N-No. Trick of the light, or something." Amu lied and looked away. Of course, Ikuto wasn't fooled. He smirked and got close to her face again, looking straight into her golden honey coloured eyes.

"You want me to make you pleased now?" He laughed as she blushed and stuttered.

"N-No. Wh-What are you talking about, stupid perverted cat?"

Ikuto just smirked like The Joker.

She took the opportunity of silence to listen to her mother. She was still tidying up a few things, like books and schoolwork. Ikuto jumped when she started the hoover. Amu had to suppress her laughter. Ikuto glared, but hugged Amu tightly. Awww… he was scared of the hoover like a cat. Amu reached a hand up and stroked his midnight blue hair.

"Don't touch anywhere erotic." He smirked. Then his eyes travelled up and down her. "Well, maybe _**you**_can." Amu blushed and she hit him on the head.

"Why do you always say stuff like that? Why tease me?" Amu asked, looking over at Ikuto.

Ikuto looked fairly shocked, but did reply.

"You tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine." He stated simply, although he knew she would never tell him what he desperately wanted to hear. What he would dream of her saying. Even Yoru knew about Ikuto's biggest secret, but kept quiet. Except for Ran, Miki, Su and Dia. They all knew. They also knew exactly how Amu felt about Ikuto, but they said they wouldn't tell because to be honest, Amu hadn't really decided yet.

"Okay. I'll say my secret." Amu decided and tried her best not to stutter. Ikuto waited patiently as Amu took a deep breath, to prepare herself.

"I'm in love with you, Ikuto."

Ikuto eyes widened. Had he heard that? Had he really heard that? Was it just his imagination playing tricks on him?

"S-Say it one more time." Ikuto stuttered, which he _**never **_did.

Amu took another deep breath. She pulled him into a hug, so he couldn't see her embarrassing face.

"I am in love with you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Ikuto blushed, which again was a thing he _**never **_did. Then he knew exactly what to reply.

"I'm in love with you too, Amu."

**Yay! Don't worry, there's more on the way I'll try to update as much as possible. Please review peoples! **

**Hugs,**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**


	2. Chapter 2 Sexy Kitty

**Shugo Shugo! Heya guys, here's the next one x Enjoy! Xxx**

**Ran: It's time for the next story **

**Su: I'm so excited- desu!**

**Miki: xxEmeraldButterfly does not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!**

**Ran, Miki, Su and Dia: Doki!**

**Sexy Kitty**

"Hello?" Amu said as she answered her phone.

"Hey Amu." Utau replied.

"Utau. What is it?" Amu asked Utau.

"I'm having a Halloween party tomorrow. Do you want to come?" Utau asked.

"Um… sure."

"Okay. Ikuto's going to be there as well."

"Why should I care?"

"Why indeed? You're really oblivious, aren't you?" Utau sighed. Amu was about to protest when Utau said,

"See you then." And hung up.

Ran and Miki floated over to Amu.

"What's going on, Amu-chan?" Ran asked Amu.

Amu nodded.

"Utau's having a Halloween party and we're all invited." Amu told them and they all cheered.

"I'll see Yoru!" Miki exclaimed. Ran just laughed. They started bickering, so Amu went out on to her balcony. She already knew what was going to happen, so she prepared for it. Amu stepped out on to the balcony.

"Hey Ikuto." Amu said, without turning around.

Ikuto jumped down and smirked.

"You're getting good, Amu." Ikuto told her and pecked a kiss on her cheek, which turned Amu's face pink.

Ikuto laughed.

"It's the same colour as your hair." He said, putting a hand against her burning cheek.

"Like to see you turn blue." She muttered under her breath, but of course, Ikuto heard it.

"I would, if I kissed you, I probably wouldn't be able to breathe." He told her, looking oddly serious. Amu told her heart to slow down.

"I'm not going to let you then."

Ikuto smiled and looked towards her.

"I said I wouldn't be able to breathe and I would die, but I would definatly die happy." He told her, still entirely serious.

Amu's blush deepened into a dark pink.

"What are you scared of?" She asked. Ikuto looked at her curiously. Amu saw his confusion and continued.

"You never seem to be scared by anything. You would even die just to kiss me." Ikuto saw what she was talking about and thought about it. Then he faced her deadly serious.

"I would do anything to keep you safe, Amu. Even die."

Amu's eyes couldn't help but overflow, as her heart did. Amu sank to her knees. Ikuto crouched and looked at her worriedly.

"Amu. Are you okay?" Amu nodded as her tears dropped to the floor of the balcony.

"Don't say stuff like that. I get worried." Amu looked to the side, embarrassed. Ikuto smiled, as he leaned close and kissed away her tears.

"Please don't cry. I get worried." He smiled, and looked as if he were on the verge of tears himself. Amu smiled as best she could and hugged him, which surprised Ikuto.

Soon after that, Amu had to go to bed, so Ikuto kissed her on the cheek goodnight and turned to go home. Amu grabbed his sleeve, half-asleep.

"Please don't leave me." She begged, like a small child. Ikuto knew he couldn't resist that face so he layed down on the floor.

"No. Come in here." Amu told him. Ikuto's eyes widened as he walked over to the other side of her bed. He never slept in there with her _**permission**_ before. Though he couldn't help but smirk slightly, as he layed down next to her, watched her sleep and eventually, fell asleep himself.

**The Next Morning**

"Argghhh… get out of my bed!" Amu shouted, pushing Ikuto on the shoulder. Ikuto grumbled and pulled her next to him and started hugging her.

"You asked me to get in with you last night, Amu." He smirked slightly. Amu sighed.

"Can I go see the outfit Utau sent me for the party?" Amu asked.

"Sure." Ikuto replied, letting Amu go. Amu turned back.

"Do you know what it is?" Amu asked. Ikuto shook his head.

"Nope. Utau didn't want me to see yours."

"Good." Amu replied and went downstairs to open the parcel.

As she pulled it out, she stared in disbelief.

_**Oh**_, Utau, _**why would you give me this?**_ She thought to herself.

Later, when Ikuto had gone to get changed, Amu pulled out her outfit, showered and put it on. Yes, it was a full body blue and black cat outfit, with matching cat ears and a tail. They came with knee high black leather boots and leather gloves.

Let the party begin, she thought.

**Later, Before The Party**

When Ikuto came back through the door of her balcony, he was stunned by Amu in a full body cat suit. She smiled at his costume; he was basically dressed like his Black Lynx character transformation, except he didn't have metal claws. Utau had made him wear cat ears and a tail too though. Amu walked to the party with Ikuto. Amu knocked on the door, and Utau opened the door, wearing a devil costume.

"Hey sexy kitty." She smiled. Amu pointed to Ikuto.

"This sexy kitty or me?" She asked curious, but then she realised what she had just done. Even Utau looked surprised.

"So…Come in." Utau said, opening the door. Amu hurried in, blushing red. Ikuto came up behind her and put his mouth near her ear.

"So I'm sexy, am I?" Ikuto teased, and then put his arms around her waist. Amu covered her face with her hair and then replied.

"Of course you are. You always are." Amu finished and ran off towards the kitchen, embarrassed. Ikuto just stood there, shocked but pleased. He smirked.

"Yep, I'm your sexy kitty." He muttered to himself and laughed.

The rest of the party went smoothly, and Amu tried to dodge Ikuto as much as she could. How could she say something so embarrassing? She thought.

Ikuto could tell Amu was trying to dodge him, but he kept being persistent. He even followed her all the way home.

When she entered her room, he jumped up to her balcony and came in. It was now getting pretty dark and Amu looked pretty tired.

"You should go to bed." Ikuto told her, stroking her hair softly. Amu nodded and went into the bathroom to get ready and brush her teeth.

When she came out, it was raining, which make Ikuto very sleepy. He curled up on the end of her bed and started to fall asleep when he heard the crash of lightening and the rumble of thunder. Ikuto jumped up in Amu's arms and pressed his face against her.

"Ikuto?" Amu asked worriedly. "You're scared of thunder and lightening?" Ikuto nodded.

Amu petted and stroked his hair softly.

"Ikuto? If you want, you can sleep in with me." Amu suggested. Ikuto looked up at her and smiled sweetly. Amu felt her heart stop at that smile. It was a smile she'd never seen before, one of love, admiration and tenderness. She gave a smile back, which seemed to have the same effect on Ikuto.

They layed down in the bed, Amu still stroking Ikuto's hair. Eventually, Ikuto calmed down and the storm receded.

Ikuto looked up at Amu, who was still smiling tenderly down at him.

"Amu. Thank you." He told her and smiled. She blushed.

"It's okay. You do the same thing for me." Amu whispered and leaned her head against his. Ikuto was just on the verge of falling asleep, when he said something clear as day.

"I love you, Amu."

Amu smiled.

"I love you too."

**Hope you liked it! Give me some ideas, if you want to hear a story about something in particular Please Review!**

**See you next time,**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**


	3. Chapter 3 Jealousy In The Mountains

**Heya guys xx thanks for the wonderful reviews I honestly nearly cried I was so happy I sound like a weirdo now, right?**

**Ikuto: Yep.**

**Me: Bad kitty… (Sprays with water)**

**Ikuto glares.**

**Me: xxEmeraldButterflyxx wins again!**

**Amu: (Sigh) xxEmeraldButterflyxx doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.**

**In The Mountains**

"Don't forget to hand in your slips everyone!" called Nikaidou-sensei. Rima poked Amu, who was asleep.

"Amu. Wake up." Amu mumbled and her eyes fluttered open.

"Ikuto, stop it." She murmured and waved Rima away. Then her eyes opened and she looked up at Rima, who was looking at her suspiciously. Amu nervously laughed.

"Got to go." She said quickly and hurried off.

"Something's going on between them two." Rima stated and walked away.

"Amu-chan? Are you going on the trip?" Ran asked, pom poms in the air. Amu opened the door to her room and collapsed on to her bed.

"Trip?" An _**extremely **_familiar voice said. Amu turned her head to see Ikuto lounging in her desk chair. "Hey Amu."

"Hey, Ikuto." She replied. Ikuto smirked, got up and leaned down on to Amu.

"Amu." Ikuto whispered in her ear. Amu blushed pink. She put a hand to her cheek.

"Why does this always happen?" She wondered but it escaped out of her mouth. Ikuto smirked.

"Maybe you're in love with me, so much you can't bear it."

Amu blushed a darker pink, but she didn't deny it. After all, it was true.

"So I'm right?" Ikuto smiled.

"Maybe." Amu said simply. Ikuto's smile faded into shock. "Or maybe not." She laughed.

Ikuto glared.

"Tell you what. By the end of your trip, you'll know exactly if you're in love with me." He told her, went out and jumped on to a nearby tree.

"I'll be waiting." Amu called, which made Ikuto fall out of the tree with shock. Thankfully, cats land on their feet. Amu laughed.

Amu turned back to her Charas.

"Guess we're going then." She told them and they cheered.

**Day of the trip**

Amu carried her black and pink suitcase down the stairs. Her father was freaking out about Amu going on a trip with boys. Her mother kept telling him to calm down.

"Onee-chan…" Ami called. "Can you get me a souvenir?" She asked with her eyes gleaming excitedly.

"Sure thing, Ami." Amu told her, kissed her on the head and said goodbye.

"Bye Mama, bye Papa!" Amu called as she went out the door.

When she arrived at the school, there was excited chattering everywhere.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya called. Amu went over to the group of Guardians.

"Good morning, Hinamori-san." Tadase said politely.

"Morning." Amu replied and smiled.

Half an hour later, they were all on the coach. Amu was sitting on her own, but she didn't mind. Rima was next to Yaya, Kairi was sitting next to Nagihiko and Tadase was next to Kukai. Peace and quiet for a few days without Ikuto's constant bugging would be heaven.

"Excuse me! Settle down!" Nikaidou-sensei called out. "We have someone from the middle school coming with us. His name is… Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Amu sighed. She should have seen this coming.

"Ikuto-kun, you can sit next to Himamori Amu or Hayashi Mika."

Amu couldn't be bothered to correct her last name, as she watched Ikuto take the seat by Mika. She looked away, scowling. Amu just listened to music the entire way there, which was five hours away. After a while, she fell asleep.

She looks so cute when she's asleep, Ikuto thought, looking over at Amu. Her head was to the side and her pink hair fell in front of her face. So innocent. Whereas he had to endure the constant chatter of Hayashi Miki. How he would have loved to have sat next to Amu, so she would have fallen asleep on his shoulder and he could constantly tease her and see her humourous reactions. Ikuto sighed.

When Amu woke up, she saw Ikuto's midnight blue eyes locked on her. He quickly looked away. She felt sad, because he felt distant, but also very angry. I'll get back at him, Amu thought.

Hours later, they arrived at their destination. It was like a large nature reserve, which had wooden cabins by the side and a large sparkling lake in the centre. Amu thought this was the perfect timing to make Ikuto jealous.

"Hey Tadase! Want to go explore the woods with me?" Amu asked, loud enough for Ikuto to hear. Ikuto looked around, but Amu had his back to him.

"S-Sure." Tadase replied, blushing. Ikuto could see Tadase's face and he got annoyed. Amu and Tadase went into the woods, further and further, until Amu wasn't sure where she was.

"Hinamori-san." Tadase called. Amu turned round.

"Yes?" She asked him.

"Why did you bring me out here?" Amu shrugged.

"You're my friend, what's wrong with that?" She asked and turned back round. Tadase grabbed her wrist and pushed her against a tree.

"Ow. Tadase?" Tadase leaned forward, about to kiss her, when there was a streak of blue that pushed Tadase and picked up Amu.

"Ikuto?"

Ikuto looked down at her, cut across the cheek by a branch of a tree. He wiped it away and caressed her face. He felt tears running down from her honey coloured eyes.

"Amu? Does it hurt?" He asked worriedly. Amu shook her head.

"No. But my heart does." Amu told him.

"Why?" Ikuto asked.

"I'll tell you later." Amu smiled and layed back in his arms. She fell asleep, warm and feeling loved.

As Amu woke up, she noticed bright light shining on a dark blue. She blinked until she could see clearly. Ikuto was beside her and she was on a bed in a cabin. Amu looked at Ikuto's sleeping face. He looked peaceful and younger.

"Stop staring, it's creepy." He told her, eyes still shut. Amu blushed. Ikuto opened his eyes.

"Though it is romantic. Right, Amu?" He smirked.

"You've gone back to your perverted cat self now, haven't you?"

Ikuto grinned and leaned in closer.

"After all, Amu likes perverted things."

"I DO NOT!" Amu shouted, but still blushing.

Ikuto smiled.

"You know, when you blush, you're thinking of something perverted." He told her.

"You smirk, which you do very often." Amu laughed.

"You didn't deny it." Ikuto teased. Amu kept quiet.

"Let's test it then." He smirked.

Ikuto moved to lie on top of her and put his arms each side of her neck. Amu, of course, blushed.

"What are you thinking, Amu?" Ikuto asked, grinning.

"I have to answer honestly?" Amu asked, looking embarrassed. Ikuto nodded.

"You." She admitted. Ikuto was taken aback by her honesty. Then he smirked more.

"What about me, Amu?" He asked.

"Your hair." Ikuto smiled at her answer.

"I want to touch it." Amu admitted, extremely embarrassed now. Ikuto grinned so wide he looked like he'd fallen in toxic waste. **(You know, like the Joker) **

"Go ahead, Amu. I don't mind." He laughed. Amu reached her hand up to his hair and stroked it. It felt like stoking a big cat. She touched his ears, which made him jump. She laughed. Amu scratched behind his ear, and he purred.

"My turn." Ikuto stated and laughed when Amu looked nervous.

He stroked her light pink hair and caressed her blushing face. Ikuto then kissed all the way up her neck, which seemed to turn Amu's cheeks redder than he had ever seen them. He laughed.

After a while of teasing her, Ikuto rolled over and sighed.

"Wish we could do this more often." He smiled.

"Me too." Amu said before she could stop herself. "Oh no..."

Ikuto smirked.

"We can, if you want me to." Ikuto kissed her cheek, which was so hot; it felt like it was on fire.

Just as Amu was about to reply, there was a knock at the door.

Amu covered Ikuto with a blanket and went to answer it. It was Rima.

"Hey Amu." She looked at her ragged appearance. "What have you been doing? Your clothes and bed are wrinkled, your hair is a mess and you're blushing so much, you look like a strawberry." There was a low chuckle, which Amu covered up by coughing. This was going to be a fun week, she thought.

The rest of the week was exciting, with Amu and Ikuto going in a boat. Amu pushed Ikuto in, but he pounced out as fast as he could. They also climbed a small mountain, but halfway there Amu became injured, so Ikuto carried her up the rest of the way there. Amu could see the stunning view. She smiled and looked up at Ikuto.

"You win." Amu said simply.

"What do you mean?" Ikuto asked. Amu smiled.

"I love you so much; I can't bear to be away from you."

Ikuto smiled and his heart sung with joy.

"Love you too, Amu-koi." Amu snuggled into his chest.

Everyone was back on the coach, warm and happy. Amu was asleep against Ikuto's shoulder as he stroked her hair.

"Love you." Ikuto whispered in her ear, as the coach drove off.

Meanwhile…

"Hello? Anybody? I've been here a week!" Tadase called into the woods.

**HEHE X Thanks for reading I've been wondering… How old do you guys think I am? I'm curious… Anyways, please review x OR AMU AND IKUTO WILL BREAK UP! (I wouldn't actually do that, but still…)**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**


	4. Chapter 4 Ikuto and Snow White

**Heya Here's the next chapter! Thanks for your reviews guys, they make me want to write more Maybe if I get more than 15 reviews on this, I'll do an extreme Amuto chapter Ready for more Amutoness? **

**Ikuto: I am.**

**Me: Aren't you always?**

**Amu: I'm slightly worried… **

**Su: xxEmeraldButterflyxx doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters-desu! Or Snow White-desu.**

**Snow White**

"Are you going to try out, Amu-chi?" Yaya squealed in Amu's ear.

Amu backed away slightly.

"Not sure. Maybe." She debated with herself. Amu did want to do it really, but was afraid of the huge crowd watching her. The bell rang, so Amu went outside and sat by the large oak tree that shaded her from the hot sun. She sighed and bit into her apple.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto said, dropping down from the tree. Amu screamed and her apple went flying. Ikuto laughed.

"D-Don't laugh. That was my lunch!"

Ikuto smirked.

"Here." He said, giving her a taiyaki. He took a bite from the tail of her's first. Amu took a bite from the head and soon ate it all.

"Now we've had an indirect kiss, Amu." Amu blushed pink. Ikuto got close to her face.

"Did you like it, Amu? Want a real one?" He teased, making her blush darker pink. He touched her cheek lightly and laughed.

"Maybe when you're a bit older. Until then…" Ikuto smirked and kissed her cheek. Thinking Ikuto couldn't hear, Amu muttered under her breath.

"How long is that supposed to be then?"

However, Ikuto could hear and he laughed.

"As soon as you confess." He smirked and disappeared.

"It's not that easy." Amu muttered again, after she felt she was sure he couldn't hear.

"Such a gentle prince. Kind and loving." Amu said to Tadase. She was auditioning for Snow White. Tadase Chara-Changed.

"Mwahahaha! I'm not a prince! I'm A KING!" He shouted. Then his Chara-Changed disappeared and he blushed. The director looked unimpressed.

"Change Tadase for…" Amu saw somebody whisper in his ear. The boy had midnight blue hair… Ikuto!

"This young man here." The director continued.

Ikuto smirked and walked up on to the stage.

"From the top please!" He called.

Ikuto smirk faded and he looked serious. Amu layed down again, amongst the flowers.

"Snow White…" Ikuto said sadly, leaning over Amu. "If there is one thing I must do before you leave this world entirely, it is for me to kiss you tenderly." Ikuto leant down and kissed Amu right near her lips. Amu fluttered open her eyes.

"Such a gentle prince. Kind and loving. If I must do one thing, I would tell you I loved you." Amu smiled gently and a tear fell from her eye. Ikuto brushed it away, smiling also.

A crowd had gathered around the stage, intently watching Ikuto and Amu. The director was leaning over his desk with stunned eyes.

"No more auditions!" He called out. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto is the Prince and Hinamori Amu is Snow White!"

Ikuto smirked at Amu.

"You're a good actress, Amu." He leaned closer. "Or did you really mean it?" Amu decided to put on her 'Cool and Spicy' façade.

"Of course not. Those were the lines." Ikuto smiled as he walked away from her, then he looked back.

"Were you excited about me kissing you, Amu?" He asked. Amu's façade disappeared and she blushed dark pink. Ikuto purred teasingly and continued walking. Amu saw his back as he walked out the door of the auditorium. _**If only I was really Snow White**_, Amu thought. _**She can express her feelings easily.**_

"Amu-chi!" Yaya squealed, running towards her. "I saw you and Ikuto!" Yaya smiled.

"It was rather interesting." Rima stated, taking a sip of her tea. Amu laughed nervously.

"R-Really? I tried my best." Amu smiled. Ran floated toward her.

"You were awesome, Amu-chan!" She waved her pom poms. Miki floated over as well.

"The love atmosphere was extremely believable." She smiled and elbowed Ran. They both smirked knowingly.

"It was wonderful-desu." Su smiled as she brought a dish over.

"I made you a cake for your hard work-desu." Su said, as she handed the cake to Amu. Amu smiled.

"Thanks Su!"

Ikuto watched Amu. She looked happy. Amu did such amazing acting, that Ikuto was still wondering if she was really acting at all. Of course, he knew he loved her. That much he knew. But did she really love him?

It was the dress rehearsal, and Amu was dressed in a knee length white dress with red ribbon tied around her waist and a long red and black cloak.

Ikuto was wearing a deep blue tunic with a belt, thin black trousers, boots and a medium length black cloak. Ikuto stared as Amu walked on to the stage. The spotlight shone on her pink hair and her golden eyes gleamed brightly. Amu looked amazing in the outfit, so much so, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Finally, it was time for the kiss scene. Ikuto walked past the 'dwarves', said his lines to them and gazed down at Amu. Her eyes were shut and she looked peaceful.

"Snow White…" Ikuto said sadly, leaning over Amu once again. "If there is one thing I must do before you leave this world entirely, it is for me to kiss you tenderly." Ikuto leant down and kissed Amu right near her lips again. He wouldn't kiss her until she felt it was right. Amu fluttered open her eyes.

"Such a gentle prince. Kind and loving. If I must do one thing, I would tell you I loved you." Amu smiled gently and a tear fell from her eye. Ikuto kissed it away, which Amu blushed at.

The scene changed and Amu was wearing a long, white wedding dress with a long train and white roses in her hair. Ikuto wore a princely dark blue suit, which looked amazing on him. As they waved goodbye to the dwarves, he hoisted Amu up on to the 'horse.' Ikuto kissed Amu on the cheek, which turned bright pink.

**The Day of The Play**

Amu sighed as the make-up students did her make-up. She was nervous, but tried her best not to shake or bite her nails. When she was ready, and the teacher announced the play, it began.

The audience watched intently every scene, especially when the final kiss came. Ikuto said his line and leaned down to kiss her, when Amu opened her eyes slightly.

"Kiss me." She whispered and closed her eyes again. Ikuto smiled and pressed his lips to hers. Amu blushed as the audience cheered in delight.

The audience wiped away happy tears as Ikuto put Amu up on the 'horse.' Amu smiled and looked down at Ikuto.

"I love you, Ikuto." She told him and pulled him close to kiss him. Ikuto smirked.

"I love you more." Ikuto blushed slightly. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

Amu nodded, so he kissed her again, sending the crowd into a chaos of cheers.

**THE END.**

**Thanks for reading everyone Have a good weekend! Don't forget to check for more updates Please Review!**

**Hugs from,**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**


	5. Chapter 5 Happy, Embarrassing First Date

**Shugo Shugo! Heya guys Hope you like this new chapter! It is completely AMUTO!**

**Ikuto: WOO!**

**Amu: Ikuto… (Sigh)**

**Miki: xxEmeraldButterflyxx doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of us characters.**

**Happy, Embarrassing First Date! **

"Amu." Ikuto said.

"What?" Amu replied.

"Go on a date with me."

"W-What?" Amu stuttered, blushing. Ikuto smirked. Amu was curled up against Ikuto's chest on her bed. She looked up at him.

"Go on a date with me." He repeated. Amu blushed and put her head against his chest.

"Sure."

"I know I said sure, but why are we here?" Amu asked Ikuto. Ikuto had brought them to a milkshake shop.

"What can I get you?" The server asked politely.

"One strawberry and chocolate swirl milkshake, please." He smiled at Amu, as he ordered.

"Only one?" She asked. Ikuto just smirked. The server put the milkshake down on the counter. Ikuto grabbed two straws and put them in. Amu sighed; she had finally figured it out.

Amu started drinking from the milkshake. Ikuto joined in drinking it too. Amu could feel the eyes on them, it was so embarrassing.

"You can finish it off, Amu." Ikuto told her, so she picked up the glass and drank it. Ikuto smirked.

"You have some milk on your lips, Amu." Ikuto smiled, and licked it off. Amu blushed deep red. Then he kissed her normally.

"Three of my favourite tastes. Chocolate…Strawberry and… Amu."

"Pervert!" Amu cried out, still aware of the eyes of them. Ikuto just smirked. He got up from the chair,

"Come on, Amu." He said, and held out his hand to her. Amu blushed but put her hand in his. She had a feeling of security immediately.

Ikuto brought Amu to the shopping centre. She got excited over going into the stores. Amu looked at a black and red dress.

"I want to buy it!" She told Ikuto, as she brought out her purse.

"No, no, no. I'm paying for it." He told her and took the dress to the counter.

"So why do you want it?" He asked. Amu smiled.

"There's a dance soon. Then, a prom after that."

"I see… I'm depressed now." Ikuto pouted.

"W-What? Why?" Amu panicked.

"Amu didn't invite me to be her date."

"Oh." She smiled. "I was going to ask you today actually."

Ikuto looked up, smirking.

"I know." He leaned in close. "After all, Amu needs me to always be by her side." Amu nodded.

"I do." She admitted. Ikuto looked surprised but regained his composure. He began laughing.

"H-Hey! Stop laughing!" She shouted.

"Sorry. You are so cute." Ikuto smiled.

It was getting dark by the time Ikuto and Amu got to Amu's house.

"Want to come in? I can introduce you to Mama and Papa." She asked Ikuto.

"Sure." He answered calmly, though he was actually panicking inside. Amu opened the door and they both walked in, hand in hand.

"Amu-chan! Who is this?" Her mother asked, excitedly.

"This is Ikuto, Mama." Amu told her. "My- boyfriend." Ikuto smirked at Amu's cute expression.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs Hinamori." Ikuto said respectfully. Amu's mother smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ikuto-kun."

"That was so embarrassing!" Amu cried out as she fell backwards on to her bed. Ikuto laughed.

"Your mother and father are nice." He smiled.

"Yeah, they are." Amu sighed.

"Onee-chan!" Ami pushed open the door. She saw Ikuto. "It's kitty man!" Amu laughed. Ami jumped forward and hugged Ikuto.

"You're cuddlwy wike a kitty!" Ami told him. Amu was just laughing her head off. Ikuto jumped up on to Amu and turned back to Ami.

"Sorry Ami. I'm Amu's kitty cat." Ikuto told her.

"Not fwair Onee-chan!" Ami told Amu and went out. "Oh, and stwop making owut with my kitty!" Ikuto laughed.

"I don't agree." Ikuto smirked towards Amu. Amu got angry and kissed him unexpectedly. She made the kiss more urgent and passionate.

Ikuto's head whirled. Since when was Amu like this? He wondered.

But when he opened his eyes, Amu was looking down. Ikuto looked down as well. There, amongst the covers, was Amu's new Chara-Egg.

"What? I already have five!" Amu cried in shock. Ikuto smiled. Ran, Miki, Su and Dia floated over.

"Oh, a new egg!" Ran cheered.

"I wonder what she'll be like-desu." Su smiled.

"I sense she will be radiant." Dia laughed sweetly.

Yoru held Miki's hand.

"Are you excited-nya?" Yoru asked Miki. Miki smiled.

"I am. I was wondering what Amu wanted."

"I think we all know what Amu wanted." Ran laughed. Amu glared. Ikuto smirked widely.

"She's going to hatch soon, isn't she?" Ikuto motioned towards Amu's new egg.

"Yeah. Dia said she needs to hear one more thing before she hatches." Amu shrugged.

"What?" Ikuto asked.

"No idea." She replied, putting her head down on Ikuto's lap. Ikuto started stroking her hair, which smelt like strawberries. Amu sighed contently.

"You like that, Amu?" Ikuto teased.

"Yes." Amu replied simply. Ikuto sighed. Amu hadn't been getting as flustered as she used to be when he teased her. Maybe she was on a completely new level, He thought. This would mean he would have to up his teasing as well.

"Hey Amu." Ikuto said.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Why don't we-"

"N-No."

"You're dirty, Amu. I was going to say 'do our homework.' But I guess you're too perverted." Amu blushed and Ikuto grinned.

"I'm not!" She argued. Amu looked away angrily.

"I love you, Amu." Ikuto said in a lovey dovey voice.

"Love you too." Amu whispered.

"Yay!" Another voice called. Amu looked around. The new egg cracked through the middle and the new Chara popped out. She floated to Amu.

"Hello Amu-chan! I'm your new Guardian Character-nya! My name is Naya-nya!" She smiled. Naya was wearing a short black dress and a blue scarf. She had purple cat ears and tail. Her hair was dark purple and her eyes were violet.

"I was born from your passion for Ikuto-nya." She winked. She floated to Ikuto.

"Thank you Ikuto-nya! You made Amu say she loved you-nya!" Naya kissed his cheek.

Miki could feel Yoru looking at Naya. They were both cat Charas, after all. Miki reached up her hand to her face, when she realised she was crying.

"Miki? What's wrong-nya?" Yoru asked. Miki kept quiet.

"You can go with her if you want." Miki got out.

"Naya-nya? I was thinking that she looked like me."

Yoru nuzzled Miki. "But it's Miki I love-nya." He said, and froze.

"L-Love?" Miki asked.

"Yeah-nya. I love Miki-nya!" Yoru smiled.

"I love Yoru." Miki whispered. Yoru kissed her.

"Chara-Change! From an impassionate girl to a passionate girl!" Naya called and Amu's cat ears and tail appeared. Amu kissed Ikuto forcefully. She knocked Ikuto back as his eyes widened. Once Amu had finished kissing him, she licked his cheek, nuzzled against his hair and purred in his ear. Ikuto smirked.

"I think I'm going to like this."

**Hehe xx This is kind of like a storyline of one shots now, isn't it?**

** Thanks for reading guys! Please please review! If I get to 15 reviews, I'll put the serious Amuto chapter! I've already wrote it, but I won't put it up until I get 15 reviews! Don't forget, Review! xxxxxxx **


	6. Chapter 6 Chara Trouble nya!

**Shugo Shugo! Remember if I get 15, I'll put an extreme Amuto chapter up! You can repost if you want sanjana tsukiyomi black I don't mind x **

**I'm thinking I'm gonna make this into a storyline, please let me know what you think! Time for the next part!**

**Su: Amu just got a new egg from her passion for Ikuto-desu! Miki and Yoru are finally together as well-desu!**

**El: Such love everywhere!**

**Chara Trouble!**

"Chara-Change-nya!" Naya said, and Amu's ears and tail popped out. She climbed on top of Ikuto, kissing him. Naya laughed.

"Amu's radiance is brighter than ever." Dia smiled. "Miki and Yoru seem to be happy as well."

Dia and Naya looked over to them, and saw them kissing as well. Ran sighed.

"Yoru is all Miki is talking about now! She's drawn hundreds of pictures of him as well!" She glared towards Miki, who didn't see.

"It's wonderful-desu!" Su laughed cheerfully. Ran shot a glare at her and went back to her egg.

Naya and Dia turned back to look at Amu, who was now being scratched behind the ear by Ikuto. Amu was purring and nuzzling him. Ikuto had a wide smirk on his face.

"What is your Character Transformation like then-nya?" Yoru asked, who seemed to have just noticed everyone else.

"I'll show you-nya!" Naya smiled.

"Amu's heart! Unlock! Amulet Panther!" Naya called as she transformed with Amu.

Amu wore a sleek furry black short-sleeved top and a short leather skirt. She had long knee high socks and leather boots. Of course, Amu also had her usual purple cat ears and tail.

Ikuto smirked, whereas Amu had finally come to her senses and was freaking out.

"What's with this outfit? This skirt's really short!" Amu shouted, looking over her outfit. Ikuto came up behind her, and whispered in her ear.

"You look… sexy, Amu." He whispered, as a blush crept up Amu's face. She jumped away but tripped. Ikuto swiftly caught her in his arms and picked her up.

"P-Pervert." She stuttered.

"How cruel. I think you look beautiful." He added.

"T-Thanks."

"Anytime, Amu."

"Get out!" Amu shouted, but quieter, because she wouldn't want to wake her family. She kicked Ikuto out of the bed, and he landed hard on the floor.

"Ow." He said and leaned his crossed arms on the bed.

"Don't you like playing with me? I know your inner self does." He teased. "That's why Naya was born, wasn't it?"

"Yes. I wanted to be able to be as passionate as you." She told him, hiding her face amongst the covers. Ikuto's eyes widened.

As passionate? As him? He wondered.

"It's because I love you. I love you with my body, heart and soul." Ikuto told her, and rose to kiss her on the forehead.

"You missed." Amu told him, and touched her lips with her finger.

"I guess I did." He smirked and kissed Amu on the lips.

**The Next Morning**

"Ikuto?" Amu called quietly, as she pushed open the door to her room. Amu shut the door behind her.

"Hello, princess." Ikuto whispered in her ear and put his arms around her waist from behind. Amu tilted her head back to look at him.

"Morning." She smiled, and Ikuto's heart skipped a beat. "Here." She said, giving him a tray of food.

"What about you?" Ikuto asked. Amu held up a banana.

"I'm good." She smiled. Ikuto smirked, and an idea came into his head. He took a bit of toast in his mouth and nudged Amu to bite it as well.

She smiled, blushed but bit into the other side of the toast. It was a thinly narrow cut slice of toast, which Amu's mother always cut like that.

They kept biting and swallowing the toast, until their mouths were a centimeter apart. Ikuto was about to bite and initiate the kiss, when Amu's ears and tail appeared. She took a final bite and kissed Ikuto, pushing him to the floor.

Naya laughed. Soon, all the Charas came to see. Amu was still kissing Amu passionately on top of him, much to Ikuto's surprise.

"This really is fun." Ikuto smirked as Amu took a moment to breathe.

"Amu. You don't need to be embarrassed." Ikuto told Amu. Amu was still blushing and holding her hands over her face. Ikuto pulled her hands away from her face and stroked her cheek.

"It's not a bad thing." He smirked. "It's _**definatly **_not a bad thing."

Amu leaned against Ikuto and looked out to the sunset of her balcony.

"I couldn't have the confidence to do that without Naya." Ikuto smiled.

"You'd want to do that of your own free will?" Ikuto asked, meaning to tease.

"I would. Ikuto will get bored of me soon." Amu wiped her eyes as she looked at the sun go down completely. Ikuto turned her to face him and tilted her chin up to look at him.

"I will always love you. No matter what." Ikuto told her. Amu smiled.

"Really?" She asked.

"Forever." He smiled and put his head against hers.

"I love you, Ikuto." Amu hugged him.

"I love you too, Amu."

"Forever." They agreed.

"Umm… Miki. Will you-" Yoru stopped and shook his head. "No. that's not good enough." He looked at his reflection again.

"Miki, I know we haven't known each other long but…" Yoru stopped again. He sighed.

"What are you doing, Yoru?" Miki asked. Yoru jolted upright.

"N-Nothing!" Yoru said quickly. Miki tilted her head slightly, questionably.

"Hey Yoru." She began, blushing. "Would you- would you like to go out with me?" Miki said quickly. Yoru stood, stunned. Then he smiled.

"I would, Miki." Yoru replied, and kissed Miki. Miki blushed.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

**The Next Morning**

"It's Valentine's day tomorrow-desu!" Su smiled excitedly. Amu, Ikuto, Miki and Yoru were all planning in their heads.

Amu's thought- 'I wonder if you can get cat shaped chocolates?'

Ikuto's thought- 'I wonder what Amu's thinking…'

Miki's thought- 'I can show Yoru how much I love him!'

Yoru's thought- 'Mmmm… fish. But first, a nap. Zzzzzz…..'

**Thank you for reading! Valentine's Day will be next chapter!**

**If I get fifteen reviews though, the next chapter will be the bonus Amuto chapter! If you think this should be a one-shot collection, say 'Aye!' in your review. If you think it should be a story-lined collection, say 'Nya!' Please Review!**

**Love and Hugs from,**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**


	7. Chapter 7 BONUS Amulet Lynx

**Heya again guys! THIS IS THE BONUS CHAPTER! IN THIS, NAYA HASN'T BEEN BORN YET!**

**If this is up, it means I have more than 15 reviews! Yay! Thanks for the reviews everyone, love ya all xx**

**Ikuto: Including me?**

**Me: Of course, but you belong with Amu.**

**Ikuto: Yep. Do you think so, Amu?**

**Amu: Y-Yeah.**

**Yoru: xxEmeraldButterflyxx doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!**

**Me: Although I wish I did…**

**Amulet Lynx**

"Ikuto! Give it back!" Amu cried as Ikuto picked her diary. Ikuto smirked as he avoided Amu's attempts at trying to get it back. He flicked it open to a random page and read it aloud.

'"Dear Diary, Ikuto came in my room again! What a perverted cat he is. But when he came close, I could barely…"

"Stop it!" Amu shouted, as she Chara-Changed and grabbed the diary before he could read more. Ikuto smirked, and climbed on top of her on the bed. He leaned in close to her ear.

"Barely what, Amu?" Ikuto whispered and nipped her ear. Amu remembered what she'd written.

When he came close, she could barely breathe and her heart beat fast. Just as it did right now. Amu forgot to tell herself to breathe and fainted.

Ikuto looked down at the unconscious girl. He caressed her face and put his face in her hair. It smelt like strawberries.

"I-Ikuto…" Amu whispered. Ikuto felt shivers go down his spine. Never had she said his name so lovingly. Amu must be asleep then, Ikuto thought. He raised his head from her hair and saw her golden eyes gazing into his.

"Amu."

"Yes?" She replied.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"I think so."

"You're a very perverted girl then." Ikuto teased. Amu blushed.

"Nothing like _**that**_." She put up her Cool and Spicy façade.

"You don't need to do that." He leaned in closer and kissed her neck. "I love your cuteness." Ikuto kissed her again. "And how you blush." Ikuto kissed her on the lips. "Because I love you."

Amu blushed a deep red.

"Love you too, Ikuto." Amu smiled.

**Later on…**

"Let's make a bet." Ikuto smirked. Amu looked questionably at him.

"Like what?" Amu asked.

"If you catch me, I'll do anything you want."

"That sounds perverted somehow… But okay!" Amu smiled.

Ikuto Chara-Changed and his cat ears and tail appeared. He pounced away quickly.

"Ran! My heart! Unlock!" She shouted and she transformed. "Amulet Heart!"

Amu stepped quickly after Ikuto.

Ikuto was watching Amu from the tops of the trees. He pounced to another tree.

"Ikuto? Where are you?" She called. He dropped down from the tree.

"If I told you, it would be easier."

"It was." Amu smiled and kissed his cheek playfully. Ikuto put on his disappointed face.  
>"That's all I get?" Ikuto pouted and batted his eyelashes.<p>

"No." Amu said, getting closer to him. "I won, so you have to kiss me." Ikuto smirked.

"It's a good request." He told her and pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his silky hair. Amu stoked his ear and Ikuto froze but purred.

"You like touching my erotic place, Amu?" Ikuto questioned.

"N-No." She turned her head, blushing deep pink. While Amu wasn't looking, Ikuto licked her ear. She jumped and put her hands up to her ear.

"H-Hey!" She muttered. Ikuto smiled at her cute, blushing face.

"My revenge." Amu said, and pulled Ikuto close to kiss him. Ikuto smiled.

"Can you punish me more often?" He asked, and smirked.

"Maybe not doing it would punish you more." Amu said.

"It definatly would." Ikuto told her. He smirked. Then, he thought of something.

"Amu. Let's unlock the Humpty Lock with the Dumpty Key." Ikuto suggested. Amu nodded.

The Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key glowed as they got closer. A bright light shone out that blinded Ikuto and Amu.

"My heart! Unlock! Amulet Lynx!" Words came out Amu's mouth naturally. Cat ears and a tail popped out and a full body leather cat suit covered her body. Also, along with the cat suit, were knee length leather boots and leather gloves. Amu smiled.

Ikuto was stunned at Amu's new appearance. She looked so… **(Ikuto's perverted thoughts, I'll leave them for you to imagine.) **

"Ikuto-nya!" Amu hugged Ikuto, surprised at what she had just said. "Why did I say –nya at the end-nya?"

Ikuto laughed.

"How cute." Ikuto smiled.

"Hey-nya!" Amu shouted. "Help me-nya!"

Yoru was probably having so much fun. Next, he controlled Amu's body to do something even Ikuto would blush at. Amu licked Ikuto's neck. Amu smirked.

"How delectable-nya."

Amu's character transformation soon wore off, because it was tiring to use another person's Chara. She slumped back against the tree.

"I'm tired now. Hey, how come you didn't change with Ran?" Amu asked.

"Because that would be strange." Ikuto told her. Amu whispered in Ran's ear.

"Ikuto's heart! Unlock!" Ran called out as she transformed with Ikuto. "Black Heart!"

Amu burst out laughing.

Ikuto was wearing a short girlish top that was pink and black with small shorts. There was a pink ribbon tied around his neck. He was wearing trainers and a sun visor with a heart on it.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Amu laughed. Ikuto sat down beside her. Amu then tried to stifle her giggles. She hiccupped. Ikuto smirked and the Character Transformation wore off. Amu leaned against Ikuto.

"You know… I think this day was perfect." She said, smiling at Ikuto. Ikuto smiled back.

"Me too." Ikuto leaned his forehead against Amu's. He kissed her on the lips and licked her neck.

"How delectable-nya." He smirked.

**See you next chapter guys! Thanks for your reviews I'm going to call this a storyline series now, but explain in the summary that the first few are one shots I'll let you know the new title when I think of one Thanks to all of you, like sanjana tsukiyomi black!**

**Love and hugs from,**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**


	8. Chapter 8  Valentine's Day!

**Heya guys x Thank for the reviews everyone! I'm glad you liked the bonus chappy! Here is the Valentine's Day chapter!**

**Ikuto: Hey Amu, want to eat chocolate from my mouth?**

**Amu: N-No! Perverted cat!**

**Ikuto: You know you want to…**

**Ran: (Sigh) xxEmeraldButterflyxx doesn't own Shugo Chara, any of the characters (except Naya) or the poem!**

**Me: But I do own the storyline!**

**Valentine's Day!**

Amu woke up and turned over, clutching her pillow tightly over her face to block out the sunlight. She opened her eyes slightly, when she saw a small heart shaped card. Amu got up and opened up the card. It said:

'To my dear Amu,

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I'm thinking perverted thoughts,

But then so are you!

Love, Ikuto.'

Amu scowled but held the card close to her heart. Before she got dressed, she placed the card by her mirror, on her desk. She smiled. Amu dressed in a short black and pink dress and knee high stripy socks. She left her hair down, but pinned part of her fringe up with an X clip.

"Amu-chan, can I come?" Naya asked, wagging her purple tail. Amu smiled, she was in a good mood today.

"Sure. You can all come." Amu said, and the Charas floated behind her eagerly. Amu opened the door and took a step forward when she realised it was raining heavily. Amu sighed, about to go back into the house, when an umbrella went up over her head. She looked up. Ikuto smiled.

"Hey, Amu."

"Ikuto!" Amu said, and jumped forward to hug him. Ikuto smiled more and hugged her back. She took a step back and smiled sweetly, blushing. Ikuto put a hand on her head and kissed her hair.

"Did you like my note?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Did you agree with it?"

"No."

Ikuto smirked and came close to her face, which was blushing a furious red. He kissed her on the lips and she put her arms around his neck. Amu leaned her head against Ikuto's chest. Even through his clothes, she could hear his racing heart. She smiled.

"Love you, Ikuto." Amu said and stroked his midnight blue hair.

"Love you too, Amu-koi." He smirked and kissed her again.

"Miki-nya!" Yoru went over Ikuto's shoulder to Miki.

"H-Hi Yoru." She smiled nervously and rubbed her arm. Miki shivered, it was freezing outside. Yoru pulled a warm, blue scarf around her neck.

"Happy Valentine's Day-nya!" Yoru said, and kissed Miki. Miki blushed and brought out a small basket.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She smiled, and handed over the basket.

Yoru sniffed the basket.

"Fish…chocolate… and… CATNIP!" He cried and sniffed the basket eagerly. He smiled lovingly at Miki.

"Thank you Miki." Yoru said and hugged her.

"Thank you, Yoru." She smiled, and wiped away joyful tears.

"Here, take it." Ikuto gave the present to Amu. Amu smiled.

"You didn't have to get me anything…" She told him.

"Of course I did, my sweet perverted Amu." Ikuto smirked, but Amu was too happy to argue. She took the lid of the small pink box and looked inside. There was a matching necklace and bracelet, each with five charms. A heart, a spade, a clover, a diamond and lastly a cat charm. She smiled and hugged Ikuto.

"You like it?" He asked. Amu laughed.

"Of course I do, my sweet perverted Ikuto." Ikuto smirked. Amu kissed his hair and leant down.

"Here." She said, giving him a larger, heavier box. Ikuto smiled. He opened the flap at the top of the box. There was a large chocolate cake with strawberries dipped in chocolate decorated around the edge.

"It's triple chocolate." Amu told him and smiled. Su floated over.

"Amu made this without my help-desu!" She twirled and floated away again. Ikuto looked up at Amu, her golden eyes gleaming in excitement.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, still smiling sweetly.

"I really am." He replied, and he wasn't talking about the cake. **(Ikuto's perverted thoughts, again I'll leave them to your imagination!)**

Ikuto did try a piece of the cake, and surprisingly he found it was delicious! Amu really had been learning a lot, he thought.

"This is boring!" A voice whined. "Chara-Change!" Naya shouted, and Amu's purple cat ears and tail appeared. She pushed the cake aside and kissed Ikuto **(definatly passionately because this was Naya!**) Ikuto smirked and kissed her back. The whole world was blocked out and there was only Ikuto and Amu in their minds. Once Ikuto felt that it was going too far for Amu to be comfortable with, he pushed her back lightly and her Chara-Change wore off.

"I'm sorry!" She told him, lowering her head to cover her tears. Ikuto stroked her hair.

"Amu. Believe me, if we went to what I wanted, you'd be calling the police. I was worried about you." He told her and pecked her on the lips. Amu smiled and leaned her head against Ikuto's.

"Calling the police, huh?" She smiled.

"You really have no idea how tempting you are, do you? Silly girl." He smirked and kissed her head.

"Same to you." Amu meant to say in her head, but she blurted it out. She clamped her hands over her mouth, blushing. Ikuto smirked and got close up to her face.

"Do you want to give me an idea?" He asked teasingly, but was surprised when Amu kissed him. He checked her head, but she didn't have her cat ears. Which means she's doing this of her own free will, Ikuto noticed. It was ten times better than when she was ignited like a flame by Naya.

This was Hinamori Amu, holder of his heart. The 'cool and spicy' girl who showed Ikuto her kind, softhearted side of her. She had never not made his heart skip a beat with her sudden smiles. She had always amused him with her reactions to his teasing. That same girl was kissing him as if it was their last time ever being together. He smirked and she pushed him back gently.

"Forever. We have forever, Ikuto."

**And I'm going to keep telling you about it… Hope you don't mind! Thanks for reading everyone! Please keep reading xx Thank you x If I reach 30 reviews, I'm gonna put a bonus chapter up about an Amuto wedding Please review!**

**Love and hugs from,**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**


	9. Chapter 9 Cat for a Day!

**Heya again guys! Thanks to those who reviewed! Including recent ones: sanjana tsukiyomi black (this is like the fourth time), Bree Renee, kanxkawaii, cyndy-kawaii-maidsama and RandomDalmatian326! Sorry if your not on this list, but don't worry! I appreciate you all! Remember, the Amuto wedding won't actually happen in the story line but as a bonus **

**But it will happen for real… sometime…**

**Ikuto: When?**

**Me: I'm not sure…**

**Ikuto: You suck…**

**Me: I can break you and Amu up.**

**Ikuto: No! I'm sorry, mistress! (Gets on knees and bows)**

**Amu: Ikuto… (Sigh) xxEmeraldButterflyxx doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters (except Naya.) She does not own 'Romeo and Juliet' either. She does own the storyline though! **

**Cat for a Day!**

"Hey Ikuto, have you ever had a cat?" Amu asked Ikuto, who was lying on her bed, reading manga. He looked up from the book.

"Nope. How about you, Amu?" He asked. Amu shook her head.

"No, Mama is allergic." Amu replied, tapping her pencil against her homework book. Ikuto looked at her troubled expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked, getting up from the bed and walking over. Amu pointed at her homework.

"This English is really hard." She told him, holding her book up. Ikuto looked at the book, leaning his head on Amu's shoulder. He pointed to the sentence.

"Look." He told her.

"_**That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet**_."

Amu smiled. He spoke in a different language so easily. She was getting lost in his eyes, when they turned and looked directly into hers.

"See something you like, Amu?" He teased. Amu smiled.

"I see someone I love actually." She replied, which surprised Ikuto. She pulled him in and kissed him. He smirked.

"Maybe I should help you with your homework more." He laughed, which made Amu laugh as well.

"You can help me with math, if you want." Amu suggested. Ikuto smirked.

"I'll multiply your equation any time."

Amu blushed, but started laughing. Yoru yawned.

"You two getting lovey dovey again this early-nya?" He mumbled. Ikuto flicked his head.

"And you suppose we didn't see you go out late at night with Miki then?" Ikuto asked. Yoru looked over to Miki's egg. She was still asleep.

"I can't help it-nya. Miki makes me so happy, but nervous-nya. My heart races and my paws sweat-nya. True love is when you can't stand to be away from that person for even a second, right-nya?" Yoru told them his feelings. Tears dripped down Amu's face.

"AHH- NYA! Did I say something wrong-nya?" Yoru panicked. Amu shook her head, as Ikuto patted her hair gently.

"I'm happy that Miki found someone like you, Yoru." Amu smiled and stoked Yoru's hair. He smiled and purred. Ikuto flicked Yoru again.

"Hey, I'm the only one Amu's allowed to stroke." Ikuto said, but smiled teasingly. Yoru laughed and hugged Ikuto's shoulder. He floated over to Miki's egg and waited for her to wake up.

"Hey, Ikuto." Amu said.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Be my cat for a day." Amu suggested.

Ikuto smirked.

"Fine. Tomorrow, you have to be my cat though."

"Deal." Amu agreed.

Ikuto got on all fours and rubbed his head against Amu's hand. She smiled and stroked his hair. Ikuto purred and licked her hand. Amu scratched behind his ear and he purred louder.

She picked up a ball of string that was on her desk and gave it to him. Ikuto's ears and tail popped out as he played with the string.

When Amu turned her attention to him again, Ikuto was tangled up in a massive web of string. She laughed as she untangled it. Amu stroked his head.

"Good kitty." She told him. Ikuto tried to hold back a smirk that had been building up, but it was too much and a huge Cheshire Cat smirk appeared on his face.

"Love you, Ikuto." Amu told him. Ikuto got up on to his knees and licked Amu all the way down her face, including her lips. She wiped her face, but giggled.

"Wish I really had a cat like you." Amu smiled. Ikuto made a face as if to say '_**you do**_.'Amu went to her storage of treats for Yoru, and picked out a sardine. She threw it to Ikuto, who caught it in his mouth. He ate it as Amu sat down next to him.

"You're so cute when you're like this." Ikuto gave her a pouty look. "Okay, you are normally cute, but you're usually more… you know." Ikuto nudged Amu, as if asking her to say more.

Come on Amu, say it! She told herself.

"H-Hot." Amu finally said, as she blushed a deep pink. She buried her face into her knees.

Ikuto smirked. Though he really wished he could speak right now, there was one word that he could say, that was as good. He nudged her again, so she lifted her head enough to see him.

"Nya!" He said, as he rubbed his head against her.

**Later on that Evening**

Amu layed against Ikuto's chest, snuggled up in his arms.

"Love you, Ikuto." She told him. Ikuto made a questioning motion as if to say 'can I speak now?' Amu nodded.

"I love you, Amu. Now, and until the end of time itself." He kissed her head.

"You missed." Amu told him, just as she had a couple of days ago. She tapped her lips with her finger.

"I guess I did." He said, just as he had before. He smirked and kissed Amu on the lips.

"Remember… You're my kitty cat tomorrow…" Ikuto stroked her pink hair, imagining lots…and lots…and lots of perverted things.

**Thank you! Next Chapter will be about Amu being Ikuto's kitty! Please read on xxx Need ideas about what to rename this, please give ideas… Because it's becoming a storyline so I can't call it 'Collection of AMUTO Stories xx anymore xx when I decide, I'll let you guys know! Xx Please Review, my lovely readers!**

**Love and Hugs from,**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**


	10. Chapter 10 Ikuto's Amu cat!

**Heya guys! First of all, I'd like to announce that on the 1st March, 'Collection of AMUTO stories xx' will be changing its name to 'Kitty Kat Adventures' Thank you for the name, RandomDalmation326! As a treat, if you PM me only your first name, I'll use it in the bonus Amuto wedding! It's Amu's kitty time now!**

**Ikuto: I can't wait… (Perverted thoughts…)**

**Amu: (Sigh) Let's just get this over with…**

**Oh, and xxEmeraldButterflyxx does not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters! She does own Naya and the storyline though!**

**Ikuto's Amu cat!**

Ikuto smirked while lying in his bed. Today, Amu was going to be his kitty cat. To say he was looking forward to it would be a total understatement. He got up, already fully dressed, and jumped out his window, Ikuto's cat reflexes letting him land softly on his feet.

Amu was brushing her hair, while looking in the mirror. She imagined what kind of things Ikuto had planned. She shuddered at the thought. But a deal was a deal…

"Miss me, princess?" Ikuto whispered and covered her eyes. "Who am I?" He asked smoothly.

"A stalker perverted cat cosplay dude?" Amu asked, smiling. He took his hands away from her face. Amu turned round to face him.

"Wow. I was right." She smiled but kissed Ikuto lightly on the cheek. Ikuto smirked.

"Ready to be my kitty, Amu?" He asked, his voice as soft as silk. Amu took a deep breath.

"Naya. Chara-Change." She said, and her violet cat ears and tail appeared. Almost at once, she jumped and kissed Ikuto, with so much force, it knocked him back. Amu smiled and licked at his face, which Ikuto seemed to enjoy _**immensely.**_ Amu paused, looking over Ikuto's face.

"Amu." He smirked and stroked her face with his hand. She nuzzled against it, and then licked at it. Amu took a breath and layed on top of Ikuto, putting her cheek against his. Ikuto smiled and stroked her pink hair softly.

"Óh gosh, I love you so much." Ikuto tried to catch his breath.

Suddenly, Ikuto had her image in his head. He started wondering how she would look in white, though he wasn't sure why. He remembered what he had in the bag he'd brought with him. Ikuto lightly moved Amu and walked to the bag and brought out a piece of clothing he had got especially for Amu. He took it to Amu.

"Here, Amu. Try it on." He smirked.

His smirk dropped, as he noticed Amu taking her top off.

Ikuto blushed.

"N-No. Over there." He pointed to the corner of the room. She nodded obediently, went over to the corner, and began to change. But of course, this was Ikuto, and he couldn't _**not **_look. Ikuto looked over his shoulder at the changing girl. He could see her smooth supple skin and her curvy figure, even at her age. Ikuto blushed and turned his head back round. Amu came behind and hugged him, licking his neck. Ikuto turned and saw Amu, in the clothing he had brought.

She was wearing a short black top that went down to her waist. Also, she wore a short purple skirt and long black socks with a purple strip of ribbon up the side. Around her neck was a black and purple choker with a small bell attached. He smirked.

Ikuto sat down and patted his lap.

"Amu. Come on." Ikuto called. Amu layed, curled up, in his lap, as he stroked her hair. He scratched behind her ears and she purred. Ikuto then lightly rubbed her belly. Amu purred louder and rolled on to her back, wriggling in delight. Ikuto laughed. He looked to the side and saw a small ball of yarn. He picked it up, wiggled it in front of Amu. Her eyes darted back and forth, as he moved it. Ikuto then threw it, and Amu darted across the room. The yarn hit the wall and Amu went after it. Her claws came out and they dug into the wall as she held on, her legs scampering up the wall. Ikuto walked over to underneath her.

"Amu. Do you trust me?" He asked. "Let go of the wall."

Amu seemed to deliberate this, but she knew deep inside her heart, she could always rely on him. He was always there to catch her when she fell. Amu retracted her claws and she fell backwards. She landed in Ikuto's warm arms. Amu nuzzled against his chest and cuddled up to his body. Ikuto smiled and kept stroking her silky hair. Eventually, his kitty cat fell asleep.

Ikuto layed her in her bed and snuggled in next to her. He leant his head on Amu's. He fell asleep enjoying the sweet faint fragrance of strawberries.

**Later…**

"Ikuto?" Amu opened her eyes gently, fluttering her eyelashes and blinking. Her eyes fell on the sleeping face of Ikuto. She stroked his hair lightly. It felt so soft, like stroking a small kitten. This scene had never felt so natural to Amu. A couple of years ago, she would never have imagined this happening. Meeting Ikuto on a construction site, him popping up and stirring her feelings for him, his confession for her and her loving response. Never had she felt this same way about anybody. She loved him so much, she felt like nothing could tear her away anymore. Their bond was strong and eternal.

"I love you so much, Ikuto." She told him, and fell asleep again.

**A bit more later…**

"IKUTO!" Amu shouted. Ikuto's eyes opened slightly.

"What the hell happened to my wall?" She asked, pointing at the clawed wall. Ikuto yawned.

"You're too loud." He told her, and turned over. "You'll forgive me." He smirked. Amu couldn't help but smile. She walked over to him, where his head was against the pillow. Amu kissed him passionately on the lips. He seemed to be wide-awake after that.

"Together forever." She told him, and leaned her head against his, curling his gorgeous blue hair around her finger. **(Admit it girlies, it's gorgeous.)**

He smiled and nodded his head.

"You won't be getting rid of me ever, Amu-koi. I love you." He told her. She kissed him again on the lips. Their faces were still close, when she whispered,

"I love you too."

**Thanks for reading! Please say if you would want any special bonus chapters, or something you would like to see! Don't be shy! Remember 30 reviews equals BONUS Amuto wedding (this is not a real thing… yet…) After all, she's still pretty young!**

**Thank you my lovely readers,**

**Love and hugs from,**

**THE ONE, THE ONLY,**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**


	11. Chapter 11 Amu's Dream Wedding!

**Heya guys x This is the AMUTO wedding! Thank for your reviews everyone! I keep reading the manga and listening to the music from it? Is it just me, or does Amu sing better that Utau sometimes? Xx But I love Full moon songs xx **

**Anyways…**

**Ikuto: Ding dong ding-dong!**

**Me: Yep, it's wedding time! I don't own Shugo Chara or any characters except Naya! I own the story as well!**

**Amu's Dream Wedding!**

"Amu-chan!" Ran called. "Time to wake up!" Amu grumbled and turned away. Then her eyes opened wide.

"It's your wedding day." Miki told her.

"Yours too!" Ran told Miki. Miki sighed but blushed lightly.

"I've already designed the dresses." Miki said proudly. Amu had put the design in her capable hands.

"Okay." Amu replied and pushed the covers off. She stood up and walked over to the mirror.

"Kyaa! Look at my hair!" Amu shouted to Miki and Ran. Miki seemed to look at it and fiddle with her hair a bit, so that when Amu looked back at her mirror, it looked perfect.

"Amazing, Miki." Amu told her, and Miki smiled proudly again.

After Amu had taken a shower, opened the bag to look at her dress. Amu was stunned into silence by what she saw. It really was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen…

**Meanwhile…**

Ikuto tied his dark blue tie, but it was screwed up and untidy. Utau came in behind him.

"Ikut- what the hell did you do to your tie?" Utau asked. Ikuto sighed.

"It's too early…" Ikuto moaned.

"Typical. Amu would kick your ass down the aisle if she saw you like that. Let me do it." She sighed angrily. Utau went in front of him and redid his tie. Ikuto sighed.

"What's wrong, Ikuto? I thought you'd be overjoyed right now." Utau asked, but made a face as if to say 'You better be happy, Amu would be annoyed if he wasn't.'

"I-I'm nervous..." Ikuto admitted, and looked way, feeling embarrassed. Utau laughed.

"Amu loves you far too much to leave you." She told him, patting him on the shoulder. Ikuto smiled at his younger sister.

"I love her too." He said, imaging the pink haired girl, beautiful in every way.

"You better do. You're marrying my best friend." Utau punched him in the arm but smiled.

**Back at Amu's house…**

Amu was finally ready. She walked down the stairs to see her parents. They were gathered on the couch, looking smart and her mother looking beautiful. Ami jumped up.

"Onee-chan! You look like a princess!" She told her and hugged her. Amu's mother and father got up and looked at their daughter.

"My little sparrow… looks so beautiful…" Her father cried.

"You look wonderful, Amu-chan." Her mother smiled, with tears in her eyes. Amu looked down again at Ami. She was wearing a cute pink dress with darker pink roses on the straps.

"Ami, you look really pretty." Amu patted Ami on the head. Ami smiled, and she started crying. Amu dropped a kiss on her head.

"Time to go, Amu." Utau said from the doorway. She was wearing a light pastel pink strapless dress and jeweled sandals. Amu gave Utau her bouquet of white and lavender roses, then picked up her own.

"Let's go." Amu took a deep breath.

**In the church…**

Ikuto was waiting nervously at the top of the aisle, facing the priest.

"Dude, calm down." Kukai told him, patting him arm.

"You're too nervous, Ikuto-nii san." Tadase agreed. Ikuto tried to calm down. When the music started playing, he felt a huge amount of relief. Ikuto turned his head slightly, enough to see behind him. First up the aisle was Ami, who threw rose petals down the aisle and smiled sweetly. She went up to Ikuto.

"Take care of my sister, kitty cat." She told him and went to sit by her mother, father and her two friends Emily and Cyndy. Ikuto took a deep breath.

Amu had decided that her bridesmaids were to go in front of her. Ikuto watched as Utau came down first, because she was Amu's maid of honour. Rima came down next, looking slightly annoyed that she wasn't first. She was wearing the same dress as Utau. Yaya came next, smiling. Finally, it was time for the bride herself. Ikuto took another deep breath.

Amu appeared from behind the doors, and the whole church was stunned. It was no surprise. Amu wore a strapless dress, which an embroidered corset top, with the skirt of the dress flowing out like a princess' dress. Her dress' train was long. In her hair, she had two real roses, one white and one pink. Her hair was long and silky. Ikuto felt breathless, as Amu walked up the aisle. As soon as she took the step right beside him, he turned to look at her. Gosh, she was beautiful. She smiled. Ikuto took her hands in his own and wished he could never let go.

The ceremony was beautiful.

"Do you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, take Hinamori Amu to be your lawful wedded wife?" The priest asked. Ikuto smiled at Amu.

"I do." He said.

"And do you, Hinamori Amu, take Tsukiyomi Ikuto to be your lawful wedded husband?" He asked. Amu smiled.

"I do." She replied, still smiling.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." He said. Amu and Ikuto looked at the priest.

"You may now kiss the bride." He told them, and Ikuto gladly pressed his lips to hers. The church filled with applause and sobs. Even Kukai wiped away a tear, though he denied it.

Ikuto smiled at his new wife.

"I love you, Mrs Tsukiyomi." He told her, and kissed her again.

**When actually…**

Amu's eyes fluttered open. What was I dreaming about? Amu wondered to herself. She smiled. It will happen one day, she thought, before she closed her eyes and began to dream again.

**And Ikuto…**

Ikuto turned over, feeling uncomfortable. Such a nice dream he had… he thought to himself. At least it wasn't that perverted one…

**Hehe x Pervert x Also, I'd like to say thank you to: Cyndy, for giving me more ideas, and I used your name as a thank you. (Sorry it was so small)**

**Emily- also sorry for the small part! But thank you!**

**Sanjana tsukiyomi black- I know what you mean… (Sigh) wish Ikuto was real… his hair's so gorgeous… I won't judge cause I'm exactly the same! Hehe x**

**Thank to everyone who has reviewed x I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**I'll keep writing as long as you want me to! All you have to do is… review! So… if I hit 45 reviews… I'm going to write about a tropical vacation! Ikuto will go along with Amu's family! I'll also make it VERY AMUTO! AND USE NAYA A LOT!**

**Love and hugs-nya,**

**FROM,**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx –NYA!**


	12. Chapter 12 Modelling?

**Hey again guys! Thanks for the reviews! LOVE YOU ALL! I just saw a video with all Character Transformations! It was sooo funny! Ikuto's Black Lynx had Toxic by Britney Spears and Seven Sea Treasure and Amulet Fortune had Pirates of the Caribbean theme! Also, try searching 'Ikuto is toxic', it has some really AMESOME VIDEOS! HAHAHA! (I am not a pervert…) Now, Amu and Ikuto time! **

**Ikuto: Hehehe… I'm toxic baby… **

**Amu: (Sigh) xxEmeraldButterflyxx does not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters (except Naya!) Or Toxic by Britney Spears. She does own the story though!**

**Ikuto: Amu, you think I'm toxic?**

**Amu: Yep, you'll end up killing me.**

**Ikuto: With your addiction for me.**

**Amu: Whatever.**

**WARNING: EXTREME AMUTO, IF YOU THINK YOUR HEART CAN TAKE IT, PLEASE READ ON!**

**Modelling?**

Amu was walking to school with Ikuto. Yes, Ikuto! He had taken it upon himself to walk her to and from school. Every day. All the time. Amu sighed.

"What's wrong, Amu?" Ikuto asked, putting his face close to hers. Amu blushed.

"Nothing." Amu said, and without thinking, grabbed Ikuto's hand. Ikuto smirked.

"Interested, Amu?" Ikuto teased. Amu blushed again, but tried to keep her composure. Amu let go and walked faster. Ikuto blinked in surprise. Then he smiled and took her hand again.

"Love you, Amu." He told her. She smiled and leaned her head against him.

"I love you too." Amu patted his hair.

**Later, when Amu went out…**

Amu was walking back from the store, her arms full of shopping bags. Her mother and father were busy with Ami, so she offered to go shopping for them. Naya had come with her. Amu sighed, her arms aching. Then a hand took one armful of bags from her. She was about to protest, when she saw it was Ikuto.  
>"Ikuto. What are you doing here?" Amu asked. Ikuto smirked.<p>

"I saw my Amu struggling with bags." He smiled and kissed her head. Naya seemed to get annoyed.

"Is that it-nya?" Naya shouted at Ikuto. "I want to see passion-nya!" Ikuto smirked again and kissed Amu on the lips. Amu blushed, because she could nearly feel the eyes on them.

"You two!" A voice called out. Amu pulled back to look at who was speaking. It was a small blonde haired girl with bright emerald eyes and wearing a short white sundress.

"Yeah?" Amu asked, still looking towards the girl.

"You two… will be my models!" She winked.

"EHHH?"

**At the Studio…**

Reluctantly, Amu and Ikuto had agreed as soon as the girl 'cried' when they said no. Amu had a stylist doing her hair and make-up. She dressed in her outfit and then settled back down in the chair. Amu was wearing a light pink top with a white jacket and skirt. Her shoes were also light pink with a fabric rose on the tip of the shoe. Amu had a pink rose in her hair as well. She noticed Ikuto walking over. He looked… so…

"Amu, you're drooling." Ikuto smirked. Amu shook her head, and then checked if she was drooling. Ikuto laughed that she had to _**check.**_

Ikuto was wearing a tight blue top with a pair of tight black jeans and a black leather jacket. He looked so damn good. **(Hehe x)**

Ikuto looked at Amu's outfit, and couldn't help but stare. She looked… so cute.

"Come on guys!" The emerald-eyed girl called. Her name was actually Emily, they found out. Amu and Ikuto held hands as they walked to the photo shoot. They stepped on to the white background. Emily turned on the music. Amu recognised (recognized in America) it. It was Toxic by Britney Spears.

'Baby, can't you see?

I'm callin',

A guy like you should,

Wear a warning.

It's dangerous,

I'm fallin'.'

Ikuto smirked at Amu. Naya floated over to Amu

"I think Amu should be like this." Naya said. "Chara-Change!" She shouted, and Amu's violet cat ears and tail appeared.

"Wow. Look. I have to promote the person who did that." Emily said to the photographer, called Cyndy.

Amu kissed Ikuto, her hands playing with his soft midnight blue hair. Emily squealed in delight.

"So cute!"

Amu licked Ikuto's cheek playfully and Emily squealed again. Cyndy kept taking picture after picture. There were pictures of Amu licking Ikuto's cheek, his ear, biting his ear, stroking his hair and kissing him all over his face and neck. Ikuto was obviously enjoying it. The music made her feel sexy and desirable.

'With the taste on your lips I'm on a ride,

You're toxic, I'm slipping under,

With a taste of poison paradise,

I'm addicted to you,

Don't you know that you're toxic?'

Ikuto was having so much fun, his cat ears and tail came out as well. He swapped around, kissed Amu and licked her neck. Amu smiled. Amu and Ikuto's Chara-Change disappeared. Amu blushed deep red. Ikuto smirked and got close to Amu.

"That was so fun, Amu-koi. I never knew you could be so…" Ikuto licked at Amu's neck. "Tempting." He whispered in her ear. Amu blushed furiously.

"That was amazing! You guys must be sooo in love!" Emily smiled. Cyndy nodded also.

"I agree. A lot of girls are going to want to be you, Amu-chan, and a lot of boys are going to want to be you, Ikuto-kun." Cyndy laughed and went back to her camera. Ikuto leant down to Amu again.

"I love being the object of desire for you." He whispered, and Amu blushed.

**Later, in the shopping centre…**

"Onee-chan, look! It's you and kitty man!" Ami pointed in the distance. Amu followed where she was pointing. There, on the wall, was a massive photo of Amu licking Ikuto's face. Amu blushed. Ikuto wrapped an arm around her.

"That pink haired girl is such a pervert…" Ikuto smirked and kissed Amu's hair. Unfortunately, Amu's father was also there…

"My little sparrow! She's…" He cried. Amu smiled at Ikuto.

"I think that girl is passionate actually." She stated, turned her back to Ikuto and started walking. Ikuto stared after her.

"I think so too…"

**Thanks for reading! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Please review! **

**Love and Hugs,**

**From,**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**


	13. Chapter 13 Cosplay Party!

**Heya guys! Thank you for the reviews! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was ill xx So this one is EXTRA long! Thanks to:**

**Cyndy- Thank you for more ideas! I'm using two in one right now! I constantly laugh at your reviews! Xx **

**Miss Neko Hentai- Thank you xx I love writing for you guys!**

**Miss Sanjana T. Black- Don't worry, even if it is a couple of words, I love reading all reviews!**

**Emily- I guessed your hair and eye colour! Strange… Thanks for reviewing!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters! (Except Naya.) I also do not own Alice in Wonderland, The Three Musketeers or Puss in Boots!**

**Cosplay Party!**

"Amu." Ikuto said, and Amu jumped in surprise.

"Ikuto! What are you doing here?" Amu asked, looking at the middle school students seated at the back of the hall. She looked around the school hall, thankfully nobody could see her cheeks bright pink.

Everyone was taking their seats for an assembly and the middle school students had come as well.

"I wanted to be down here with my Amu." Ikuto explained, smirking. Amu blushed as Ikuto sat down in the seat next to her. Rima looked curiously around Amu.

"Ikuto." Rima sighed. "Figures. Amu said she can't spend a minute without him."

She looked away, and started talking to Cyndy. Amu had found out that she also went to the same school as her, and she was constantly embarrassed that she had seen her and Ikuto. Actually, probably everyone had, with the massive posters everywhere.

Ikuto smirked.

"Really? Amu said that?" He smirked wider, looking at Amu. Amu was about to say something, when a loud voice echoed through the hall.

"Attention, everyone." Nikaidou-sensei's voice said. The muttering died down, and soon the hall was quiet.

"Today we have a guest. She's a famous photo shoot director." He said, and Amu's stomach dropped. No… It couldn't be…

"Hey, everyone!" A young girl with blonde hair and green eyes smiled brightly, as she walked on to the stage. "I'm Emily!" She laughed and waved. Ikuto turned to Amu, with a smirk on his face. Amu stared in disbelief.

"I already know two of you!" Emily giggled and waved. No… Don't… Amu thought, already blushing.

"Hi Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun!" She called to them. Ikuto smirked at Amu's cute embarrassed reaction. Amu wished she had enough confidence to wave back and smile. Ran smiled and nudged Miki.

"Chara-Change!" Ran whispered. Amu's X clip turned into a heart, and she jumped up waving.

"Hi Emily-chan!" She called. Everyone turned around to look at her, while Ikuto was trying to stifle his laughs. Emily smiled.

"Hi! How's the relationship going?" She asked. Amu smiled back.

"Good! Right, Ikuto?" Amu pulled Ikuto up next to her. Ikuto's smirk faded as hundreds of people gasped. Then, his smirk appeared again, bigger and better than ever.

"It's going wonderfully." He said, and pulled Amu to kiss him. Amu, of course, didn't pull away. Ikuto's friends cheered from the back of the hall.

"So that's Amu-chan." They laughed.

"Anyway, I'm having a costume party and everyone here is invited!" Emily giggled. "See you then!" She smiled and walked off the stage. Ikuto smirked. This was going to be fun, he thought to himself.

**Later on…**

"That was so embarrassing!" Amu shouted into her pillow. Ikuto lounged back.

"I thought it was fun." He smirked.

"Of course you would." Amu told him. Ikuto got up and layed down on her bed, next to her.

"Because I love you." Ikuto smiled and caressed her face gently. Amu sighed.

"I love you too." She told him and stroked his midnight blue hair.

"What costume are you wearing to the party?" Ikuto asked, leaning against Amu, purring quietly.

"I'm not sure…" She wondered, as Ami burst into the room.

"ONEE- CHAN! GUESS WHAT TOMORWOW IS?" Ami shouted, smiling. Amu sighed.

"Your birth-" Amu thought about it. "Darn it!"

"What?" Ikuto asked. Amu sighed.

"That costume party is tomorrow. So is Ami's birthday." She explained. Ikuto nodded. Ami sighed.

"Fwine then Onee-chan. Make swure you get here at some pwoint." Ami told her and ran to her mother and father.

"Is that fine with you?" Amu asked Ikuto. Ikuto smirked and nodded.

**The morning after…**

Amu got dressed in her outfit for Emily's costume party. The party started early and finished in the afternoon, not long after Ami's party was planned. Miki had designed her outfit. Miki looked proud.

"It's pretty-desu." Su smiled. Amu smiled.

"Thanks for helping, Miki." She looked to the small blue clothed girl, who was drawing in her notebook. Miki looked up from her drawing and smiled.

"I think she needs to show more skin." Naya commented. Miki glared at her.

Amu was wearing a short blue dress with a white apron, with long black and white striped socks, little black dolly shoes and a black bow in her hair. She was going as 'Alice' in 'Alice in Wonderland.'

There was a knock on her window. Amu turned around and let Ikuto in. She smiled at his outfit.

Ikuto wore a dark blue tunic with a white cross on the front, black trousers, a black cape and long black boots. On his head, he had a dark blue Cavalier hat. He made an awesome Musketeer. **(And a hot one!)**

"Hello Alice." Ikuto smiled, leant down on one knee and kissed her hand. Amu smiled.

"Should I call you D'artagnan?" Amu asked and smiled. "Actually, you're a lot hotter than D'artagnan." Amu blurted out.

She covered her mouth quickly. Ikuto smirked up at her.

"Am I?" He asked, kissing his way up her arm. Soon, he made it to her lips, where he pressed his to hers. Amu wound her arms around his neck to keep him there. She started playing with his hair.

Ikuto knew Amu wanted to keep him there, and he wasn't resisting. They stayed that way, until Amu's phone rung. That time gap was very long. Amu reluctantly pulled away and picked up her phone.

"Hello?" Amu said.

"Amu, look towards your bedroom door." She heard Rima say. Amu turned around to look. Rima, her mother, father and her little sister were all watching. Amu blushed dark pink. Ikuto laughed.

"We should go now." Amu said quickly, grabbing Ikuto's and Rima's hand and pulling them down the stairs and out the door.

**At the party…**

Amu groaned tiredly. She had danced with Ikuto, Rima, Yaya, Cyndy and Emily.

She was worn out. Ikuto sat down next to her.

"Amu. Want to go now?" He asked. Amu was about to nod, when a voice boomed through the room.

"Thanks for coming everyone!" Emily giggled. "Now, I'm going to pick the best couple here! They will have the privilege to have their pictures taken by my photographer Cyndy!" Emily motioned to Cyndy, who waved.

"Then, they will be in my new advert for chocolates!" Emily said, as a pink spotlight flew around the room.

It stopped on Ikuto and Amu.

"There they are!" Emily squealed while jumping up and down, making her look like an otter. Ikuto smirked and wrapped an arm around Amu.

Oh… no… Amu thought to herself.

**At Ami's party…**

"Onee-chan. HWERE!" Ami gave her a bag. "It's your costwume!" She smiled and went to Ikuto and gave him one too.

"Here, my sexy kwitty." Ami laughed. Ikuto smiled.

"Why do you call me that, Ami?" He asked.

"Because that's what Onee-chan calls you in her diary." Ami smiled and skipped away.

"AMI!" Amu shouted after her. She blushed as Ikuto came up close.

"Your sexy kitty?" He smirked. "Have you watched as I've changed, Amu?" Amu went bright pink.

"N-No, of course not. Pervert." She turned away and ran up the stairs. Ikuto smirked and went after.

Amu went into the bathroom to change. Ikuto stayed in Amu's room to get changed. Amu changed into a long, light blue dress and tiara, which came with a wand. She was a fairy godmother.

"Hey Ikuto, what's up with-" She came out of the bathroom, when she stopped. Ikuto wasn't finished changing. Amu saw his slim muscular body. Her vision went blurry and she fainted.

Ikuto looked down at the unconscious girl. He stoked her hair until she woke up.

"I-Ikuto? What happened?" She asked. Ikuto smirked.

"You fainted when you saw my chest, perverted kid." Ikuto told her.

"I-" She thought of something to say. "I am not a pervert."

"You are." Ikuto helped her up. He came up close and pecked her lips. "But I like perverted things."

"Don't I know it?" Amu sighed.

She noticed Ikuto was changed into dark blue top, black trousers, a leather jacket and long black boots. He wore a different hat, it was still a cavalier hat, but it was blue with Spanish designs of black on it. Ikuto was Puss in Boots.

"H-Hot…" She said before she could stop herself. Ikuto smirked.

"I know." He looked at Amu. "You too." Ikuto came close to Amu's face and kissed her.

"Hey, Fairy Godmother Amu?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to grant my wish?"

**Hehe x Thanks for reading everyone! I LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE REVIEW! AS I SAID BEFORE, OVER 45 REVIEWS IS TROPICAL HOLIDAY, BUT NEXT WILL BE IKUTO AND AMU'S PHOTOS AND ADVERT! **

**50 REVIEWS, I'LL WRITE WHAT RIMA SEES THROUGH THE CAMARAS SHE PUTS IN AMU'S ROOM! MWAHAHA! PLENTY OF AMUTO!**

**Ikuto: I'm gonna like this… Please review everyone! And I'll be EXTRA perverted!**

**Amu: Not too perverted, I hope… This is a K+ you know?**

**Yoru: When does Ikuto play by the rules-nya? We're stray cats-nya!**

**Ran: You think you're acting so cool…**

**Miki: He kind of is…**

**Yoru: Love you, Miki.**

**Miki: *Blushes***

**Yoru: Please review-nya!**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**


	14. Chapter 14 Ikuto and Amu

**Hey everyone! Thank you everyone for the reviews! Xx **

**Cyndy- chan: Thanks! I love enthusiastic reviews x My name is Maria! X I'm glad you laugh at the bits I put in! Hope we can be friends!**

**Emily: If we have met, it would have been awesome x Most things we would talk about would be Ikuto xx Hehe x I'll keep writing, Miss Peppy! Hope we can be friends also!**

**Miss Sanjana T. Black: Thank you for always reviewing since the very start! I don't like when Amu is too out of character, so I try to keep her as true to her character as possible! **

**Miss LingeringWolf: Thank you xx Appreciate it! **

**Hope we can all be friends!**

**Ikuto: Come on…**

**Amu: Yeah, come on…**

***SHOCK***

**Ikuto: Amu can't wait… (Smirking)**

**Amu: I-I meant, yeah, come on… get it over with!**

**Ikuto: Sure, sure.**

**Yoru: xxEmeraldButterflyxx doesn't Shugo Chara or any of the characters (Except Naya) She also doesn't own Eternal Snow by Full Moon. She does own the story though!**

**Ikuto and Amu, Photos and Chocolates**

"Amu-chan, hurry!" Ran told Amu, who was running down the street to Emily's studio. Amu panted and slowed down as she saw the front door. Amu pushed the door open and went inside.

"Finally, you're here!" Emily smiled and skipped over to her.

"Ikuto-kun is even later than you though." Emily laughed and skipped away to start talking to Cyndy.

Amu sighed. Ikuto was late. She pulled out her phone to call him.

"Yeah?" A mumbled voice said.

"Ikuto? What the hell are you doing?" Amu demanded.

"Standing behind you." He said. Amu jumped, and then turned around slowly. Ikuto's arms went around her waist.

"Hey princess." He smirked and kissed the top of her head. Amu sighed.

"Typical. Here I am, worrying wh-"

"How cute. Amu-koi was worried." Ikuto cut her off and kissed her cheek. Emily squealed in delight. Cyndy, behind her, looked like she was about to burst with flowers of moe.

"Come on, lovebirds!" Emily giggled and led them to the shoot.

"This time, I'm going for natural love, okay?" She smiled and hopped back to Cyndy. She whispered something to her and Cyndy nodded.

"Oh, and Amu, promise me that when I ask you to sing, you will."

"Eh?" Amu replied questioningly, but ended up nodding anyway.

Amu could feel Ikuto smirking beside her. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, which made a dark pink blush crawl up Amu's face. Cyndy started taking pictures and occasionally squealing along with Emily.

When Amu tripped and Ikuto caught her like a princess in his arms, Amu was pretty sure one of them screamed with happiness. Ikuto picked Amu up in his arms and kissed her cheek. Amu blushed.

"You missed." She told him for the third time, and Ikuto smiled.

"I guess I did." He laughed and kissed her on the lips.

**A bit later…**

"Okay! Now is the chocolate advert!" Emily giggled. Ikuto got up off of Amu. **(You can imagine) **He reached out a hand for Amu and she took it, getting to her feet.

"Now, just look completely head over heels for each other, okay?" Emily told them, and Cyndy had to try her best not to squeal.

"It won't be hard, because you already are." Cyndy smiled.

Amu looked to Ikuto who was still smirking. She grabbed his cheek, and he looked towards her.

"If you keep smirking, you'll stay that way forever." Amu told him, but Ikuto just smirked again.

"I can't help it, Amu. I like perverted things." He licked Amu's neck and she shivered. Ikuto laughed.

"Delight, was it? Amu…" Ikuto rolled his tongue. Naya floated over.

"Chara-Change-nya!"She shouted and Amu's cat ears and tail appeared. Emily and Cyndy gasped when Amu tackled Ikuto to the floor and started to kiss him and lick his face. Ikuto just smirked and hugged his cat closer. Amu's phone rung, and Amu quickly answered it.

"Hello, Amu-chan? It's your papa. What are you doing?" He asked casually. Amu decided to answer casually also.

"Just licking Ikuto." She said, and hung up, but not before she heard collective gasps.

Ikuto had overheard the entire conversation, and he just laughed. Her family probably thinks of her as a pervert now, he thought. Ikuto hugged her closer. She's my perverted kitty, Ikuto thought deviously.

**In Ikuto's dressing room…**

"Ikuto?" Amu whispered. Ikuto turned round and lounged back.

"What do you want, my lovely princess?" He smirked at Amu's blushing face.

"Sorry…About before…" Amu muttered. Ikuto laughed.  
>"It's not like I minded or anything." He got up and hugged her, kissing her neck.<p>

"R-Really?" She whispered, unable to say anything more. Her heart was nearly stopping, with the kisses that Ikuto planted on her neck. Ikuto smirked.

"I love you, Amu." Ikuto smiled and kissed her on the head.

"I hate you…" Amu said, and Ikuto's eyes widened in shock. "When you keep missing." She continued. Ikuto smiled.

"I really have to learn to stop missing." He laughed and kissed her on the lips.

**At school, the next day…**

"Hey everyone!" Emily giggled on the stage. The middle school students were there again, and Ikuto had to sit next to Amu, of course.

"Here are the photos of our lovely couple, Ikuto-kun and Amu-chan!" She laughed and let Cyndy do the rest of the talking. Amu just stared in shock.

The first picture was of Ikuto kissing Amu's cheek. Many people awwwwwwed. Ikuto's friends laughed and shouted jokes at Ikuto. Ikuto laughed also, partly at his friends, and partly at the extreme embarrassment on Amu's face.

Next was a picture of Amu in Ikuto's arms, with Amu blushing. Ikuto's friends laughed, but most of the girls sighed contently.

After that, was a picture of Amu licking Ikuto's face on top of him, with her violet cat ears and tail waving. Nearly the whole of the hall were laughing at Ikuto's smirking face. Ikuto's friends wolf whistled and shouted.

"Woo! You got yourself a feisty one, Ikuto!"

Finally, was a picture of Amu kissing Ikuto while lying on top of him.

"What's wrong Ikuto, cat got your tongue?"

Ikuto laughed at their comments and turned to the now _**very**_ embarrassed pink haired girl.He gently patted her head and kissed her cheek. Rima rolled her eyes.

"You're going to make her _**more **_embarrassed if you do that." She told Ikuto, who just laughed.

Lastly, was the chocolate advert. Amu peeked through her hands to watch. Ikuto was sitting in a posh Italian decorated room, wearing his normal clothes, when Amu walked in.

"Ikuto?" Amu whispered. Ikuto turned round and lounged back.

"What do you want, my lovely princess?" He smirked at Amu's blushing face.

Amu stared in disbelief. This… wasn't filmed on the camera.

"Sorry…About before…" Amu muttered. Ikuto laughed.  
>"It's not like I minded or anything." He got up and hugged her, kissing her neck.<p>

"R-Really?" She whispered, unable to say anything more. Her heart was nearly stopping, with the kisses that Ikuto planted on her neck. Ikuto smirked.

"I love you, Amu." Ikuto smiled and kissed her on the head.

Cheers and awwws spread throughout the hall.

"I hate you…" Amu said, and Ikuto's eyes widened in shock. "When you keep missing." She continued. Ikuto smiled.

"I really have to learn to stop missing." He laughed and kissed her on the lips.

"Emily's Chocolates… Be amorous…" A voice said as it showed the chocolates. Amu blushed deep red and covered her face again. Ikuto laughed and joined in clapping with everyone else. Rima leaned over to Amu.

"Secret cameras, I'll have to try that." She whispered, but Amu couldn't hear her over the applause.

"Amu-chan! Now, you have to sing!" Emily announced. Amu had forgotten about that.

"Go on, Amu." Rima told her. Ikuto nudged her slightly. Dia floated up to her.

"I'll help you, Amu-chan!" She smiled and sparkled. Amu nodded and walked up to the stage.

"Chara-Change!" Dia called, and Amu's X clip turned into a golden diamond clip. Emily passed Amu the microphone and Amu took it. She smiled, and everyone quietly gasped.

"That's Hinamori Amu, the cool and spicy girl. She just smiled!" People whispered to each other. Ikuto smirked and turned to watch Amu. The hall went silent in expectance.

'Kimi wo suki ni natte, Dorekurai tatsu no kana?

Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de,

Kima wa kono omoi kitdzuiteiru no kana?'

Everyone's jaws dropped. Even Ikuto's. Amu sang like an angel. Her entire face seemed to glow with pureness and her golden eyes gleamed like diamonds.

After a while, Amu finished the song and looked at the audience. There was dead silence, which made Amu worried, when the entire hall burst into applause. Amu smiled and motioned for Ikuto to come up on to the stage. He walked up and put an arm around Amu, his feisty sexy angelic cat. Ikuto leaned in, next to Amu's ear and whispered,

'I love you, sexy angel." Amu blushed, but smiled. She hugged him, then whispered in his ear,

'Love you too, major sexy cat." Ikuto blushed. Yes, he blushed. She let him go, still a deep red blush on her face, when her cat ears and tail came out and she kissed him.

Ikuto's friends wolf whistled.

"Cat's really got your tongue!"

**Thanks for reading! Remember 50 reviews is Rima puts cameras in Amu's bedroom! Mwahaha! **

**Next, will be Amu, her family and Ikuto's tropical vacation! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! FIRST ONE TO REVIEW WILL BE ALLOWED TO SAY ONE LINE THEY WANT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! GO!**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**


	15. Chapter 15 Tropical Holiday with Ikuto?

**Heyya guys! Thanks for the reviews from:**

**Cyndy- You do resemble Satsuki from Maid Sama! Thank you! Amu sang Full Moon- Eternal Snow xx also, I love Despicable Me x Your character is interesting to use, so I'll continue with it! Amu is Ikuto crazy!**

**Shadow Seeker557- Thank you! Yeah I know, I'm using your advice right now! Xx**

**Ffi4ever- Thanks! I update everyday so everyone can read my random funny ideas that come up! **

**Emily- I love Full Moon's songs they're so pretty xx we probably have! Do you live in UK or US? Xx *hugs back***

**Have fun reading *wink***

**TheLingeringWolf, Miss Sanjana T. Black, Miss Rawr I.K.V and kanxkawaii- Thanks! Xx**

**Yoru: I'm barely in this-nya!**

**Miki: None of us Charas barely are…**

**Yoru: How can you have a story without me-nya?**

**Su: I didn't get any lines at all-desu.**

**Naya: Me neither-nya. Anyways, xxEmeraldButterflyxx doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters (except Naya!) She does own the story though!**

**Me: Have fun reading-nya! *wink***

**Tropical Holiday With Ikuto!**

"Amu-chan!" Emily shouted from the other side of the crossing. Amu sighed, crossing the crowded road to meet the young, peppy girl. Her blonde hair was up in bunches and she wore an emerald green sundress to match her eyes. Emily smiled.

"What's up?" Amu asked, using her 'cool and spicy' tone. But recently, it hadn't been working on anyone. Most probably because of the photos, video and her singing. Emily giggled.

"Thanks for helping me with the video!" She smiled widely and passed Amu five tickets. Amu looked down at the tickets. This was…

"FIVE TICKETS TO HAWAII?" Amu shouted in surprise. Emily winked.

"I heard you have your two parents and your little sister." Emily went to whisper in her ear. "Don't forget Ikuto-kun." She giggled and skipped away. Amu stared after her in surprise. Hawaii…

**Day of the Flight**

Amu was trying to close her suitcase, but she was failing. She tried sitting on it, but her weight wasn't enough to push her clothes down enough. Amu groaned and collapsed on to her bed.

"I'm tired…" She moaned, as Ami burst in.

"ONEE-CHAN! HOLIDAY! YAY!" Ami shouted and ran around the house excitedly.

"Need any help, Amu?" Ikuto leaned down to whisper in Amu's ear. Amu jumped up and blushed. Ikuto smirked.

"Y-Yeah, please." Amu muttered. Ikuto looked towards her half closed suitcase. He picked up a bit of clothing she hadn't packed. With a smirk on his face, he held her panties up.

"Forgot to pack something, Amu." Amu blushed furiously, grabbed her underwear from him, and stuffed it in the suitcase. Ikuto got up and sat on it. The clothes were pushed down enough to close it. Amu reached down to zip it up and of course, blushed. Ikuto smirked as Amu tried to keep her eyes away from him, zipping up her suitcase. She stood up straight, her face still bright pink.

"Where's yours?" Amu asked, and Ikuto showed her the small bag he had brought with him.

"Is that enough? It is an entire week." She said. Ikuto smirked again.

"Want to check, Amu?" He laughed at her extremely embarrassed face and smiled.

"Better come in through the front door though." He said, and disappeared off her balcony. A minute later, there was a ring on the doorbell. Amu laughed and went down the stairs with her suitcase. She opened the door, to see a casually standing Ikuto.

"Hey Amu, how are you doing?" He asked casually, she could almost feel his need to smirk. Ikuto did manage to keep a straight face though.

"I'm okay, thank you Ikuto." Amu smiled and opened the door more. "Like to come in?" She asked and his smirk appeared, bright and wide. Amu had to stifle her laughter. He stepped forward into the house, as Amu closed the door behind him.

"Oh yes, I forgot." Ikuto said, and he leaned down to kiss her. Amu smiled.

"At least you didn't miss." She laughed and went round to the kitchen to call her parents.

"Mama, Papa, Ami! Ikuto's here!" Amu called, still smiling. Her family came to the living room with their bags. Amu's mother smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Ikuto-kun." She smiled, which reminded him of Amu's smile. Ikuto smiled.  
>"Good to see you all too." He replied, ruffling Ami's hair. Ami smiled and pulled on his sleeve.<p>

"Kwitty Kwat, bwe my bwoyfrewnd." Ami said, and Ikuto smiled.

"Sorry Ami, but I'm all Amu's." He told the little girl, as he pulled Amu to his side. Amu blushed. Amu's father watched this new boy in his home, he was being too close to Amu, he thought. It wasn't as if he spent every night with her…

**On the Plane**

"Onee-chan! Wook! I cwan see pweoples as ants!" Ami exclaimed. Amu laughed and rested her head against Ikuto's shoulder. Ikuto began stroking her hair, and soon she fell asleep.

"Nii-san." Ami whispered to Ikuto. Nii-san? He wondered. Ikuto smiled at the idea. "I hwave a pwan." Ami laughed deviously.

**A bit later…**

Ami and Ikuto had drawn kitty whiskers on Amu's face, and she hadn't woken up yet. Ami giggled to herself, while Ikuto watched the sleeping girl.

"Amu-chan…" Ran whispered and sighed. Yoru had finally woken up. He yawned.

"Hey-nya. It's an angel-nya." Yoru said sleepily, pointing at Miki. Miki blushed. Ikuto flicked Yoru and he woke up properly.

"Ikuto! What was that for-nya?" He whined, rubbing his face.

**When they landed…**

Amu yawned and stretched her arms out. It was so hot here, she thought, as she stepped out of the plane. Amu was too busy looking everywhere else but where she was walking, and she fell forward. Right on to Ikuto's shoulders.

"Amu, you pervert, this is a public place." Ikuto smirked, but held her legs around his neck anyway. Amu hit his head.

"I-Idiot! It was an accident! And put me down, I'm wearing a skirt!" She shouted, still hitting his head. Ikuto laughed.

"That makes me not want to put you down, even more now." He replied, as he ran forward. The air made Amu's skirt fly up, but she couldn't push it down, because she was holding on for dear life! Ikuto laughed, and stopped running.

"I won't run, because other guys will see my Amu-koi's panties." He smirked and turned his neck to look at her. Amu blushed and hit him on the head.

"S-Shut up. I'm not yours." She replied stubbornly. Ikuto pouted.

"But I'm all Amu's…"

"S-Shut up, that's embarrassing!"

"Don't wanna."

**At the Hotel…**

The receptionist smiled.

"So, you have two rooms." She told them. "You three in one." She motioned to Amu's mother, father and Ami. "And you two in the other." She motioned to Amu and Ikuto. Ikuto smirked and grabbed Amu by the arm gently.

Meanwhile, Amu's father was nearly having a heart attack. His little sparrow… sharing a room with that boy! It was like she was a sparrow, a bird, and he was the cat, the predator of the bird. Apparently, that's how Emily and Cyndy had made it. Amu's phone rang, so she went to answer it.

"Hello?" Amu said.

"Amu-chan! It's Cyndy!" Cyndy's upbeat, peppy voice was loud through the phone. No wonder she got on so well with Emily.

"The advert you and Ikuto-kun did… It's now worldwide!" Cyndy laughed. Amu was stunned speechless. Millions of people… all watching Ikuto and I… Amu was so shocked, she fainted.

Ikuto was worried about Amu. She had taken a long time. He followed her, in the direction she had gone. There Amu was, lying unconscious on the hotel floor. He picked her up in his arms and kissed her forehead, carrying her back to her parents.

"Amu-chan?" Her mother asked worriedly, she ran over.

"I think she passed out. I'm not sure why." Ikuto told her. Amu's mother nodded and gave him a key card.

"Take her to the room you two will share." She smiled, and Ikuto went up the stairs to room number 403. He opened the door and layed Amu down on the big double bed. Not single beds, but a big double bed. Emily and Cyndy really love to watch Amu be embarrassed, don't they? Ikuto thought.

So do I, Ikuto thought, stroking her silky pink hair.

"I love you." Ikuto whispered in her ear.

**On the last day of their vacation…**

Amu and Ikuto strolled up the beach, hand in hand. The sunset was beautiful, and they wouldn't want to miss it for the world. Ikuto stopped and turned to Amu.

"Amu. I love you. I want to give you something." He told her. Ikuto went behind her and put a necklace around her neck. Amu looked down at the necklace. It was a butterfly, its wings made up of small pink gems. Down the middle of the silver body was a small encryption.

'Amu. Together Forever.'

Tears rolled down Amu's cheeks as she wrapped her arms around Ikuto.

"I love you. Together forever." She told him.

**At home the next day…**

"WHAT?" Amu shouted.

"I said, you're to stop seeing that Ikuto boy immediately!" Her father told her.

"I won't." Amu shouted and ran up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door, picked up her Chara eggs and her suitcase.

"Naya. My heart! Unlock! Amulet Panther!" Amu shouted and used her cat reflexes to jump off her balcony and land softly on her feet.

Amu walked to Ikuto's house and knocked on the door. Ikuto opened it and looked at Amu's face, covered in tears.

"Amu, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Can I stay here?" Amu sobbed. "Forever?"

**Whoa! Bet you didn't think that was coming! If you did, here's a non-existent virtual muffin! Hehe x **

**Guess you're going to have to read on… **

**Mwahahaha!**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR YOU WILL NEVER FIND OUT!**

**Love and hugs from the,**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**


	16. Chapter 16 Living with The Black Cat

**Hey everyone! Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews!**

**Cyndy-chan: Muchas gracias! Sorry you're not in this one! You will be soon though! Xxxxx**

**Lee love KH forever: Thank you! XX Cookies!**

**Emily: Hehe x I write it, and I can still laugh at what I write x How sad x Mwahaha! You two are devious!**

**Miss Sanjana T. Black: Thanks! You knew it was coming? Awww… Hope you enjoy the non-existent virtual muffin!**

**This chapter I decided, should be about Amu in Ikuto's house… after all, Rima putting cameras in Ikuto's house would be weird x So next chapter will be the special 50 reviews Rima cameras story Kay? **

**Now… Let's continue!**

**Yoru: BEWARE-NYA! Ikuto told me this will be Amuto JAM packed-nya!**

**Ikuto: Awesome Maria-chan!**

**Me: Kya! Ikuto's so awesome!**

**Ikuto: HEHEHE.**

**Me: Unfortunately, I do not own Shugo Chara. If I did, there would be no Tadase and nearly every scene would be AMUTO! I do own Naya and the story though! **

**Ikuto: *Wink***

**(Fan girls squeal including me)**

**Living with The Black Cat**

**Previously on Kitty Kat Adventures…**

"WHAT?" Amu shouted.

"I said, you're to stop seeing that Ikuto boy immediately!" Her father told her.

"I won't." Amu shouted and ran up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door, picked up her Chara eggs and her suitcase.

"Naya. My heart! Unlock! Amulet Panther!" Amu shouted and used her cat reflexes to jump off her balcony and land softly on her feet.

Amu walked to Ikuto's house and knocked on the door. Ikuto opened it and looked at Amu's face, covered in tears.

"Amu, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Can I stay here?" Amu sobbed. "Forever?"

****

Amu ran into Ikuto's arms, still sobbing. He stroked her hair gently.

"Amu, what happened?" Ikuto asked her, lifting her head to look at him. Amu's eyes and face were red and blotchy from crying. He wiped her tears away as she stopped making those horrible sobbing noises that were sending Ikuto's heart into turmoil. Amu shivered. It was very cold outside and she was still in her Character Transformation's short revealing clothes. Ikuto wrapped his arms around her, lifted her off her feet and layed her on his couch. Ikuto then put a warm blanket around her. Amu hugged the blanket around her as she held Ikuto's warm hand.

"P-Papa said I shouldn't see you anymore." Amu began, her voice still hoarse from crying. She cleared her throat and continued.

"He thinks that I'm too young for that kind of relationship." Tears began running down Amu's face again. She looked up at Ikuto, who was still listening with a loving expression.

"But…I can't be without you, Ikuto." Amu hugged Ikuto, his warmth like a hot water bottle. Ikuto hugged Amu back, wrapping his arms around her.

"I know how you mean Amu." Ikuto started and sighed. "But you can't leave your family for me." Amu stroked his midnight blue hair.

"I can and I have." Amu said with a fierce determination. Ikuto was slightly shocked. Amu's expression softened and she kissed Ikuto.

"I love you, Ikuto." She said, as she layed back amongst the warm blankets and drifted asleep.

Ikuto kissed her head.

"I love you too, silly kid."

**The morning after…**

Amu woke up in a room she hadn't seen before. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her. The bed sheets were deep blue, a blue that reminded her of Ikuto's hair colour. Amu got up off the bed and opened a drawer, sleepily picking up a piece of unknown fabric.

"Well, well, well, Amu. Never pictured you as an underwear thief." Ikuto smirked from the doorway. Amu, who was more awake now, looked at the piece of clothing she was holding. Her eyes widened and she stuffed it back in the drawer and shut it.

"I-I was just…" Amu stuttered. "Is this your room, Ikuto?" Amu asked. Ikuto continued smirking and started walking towards her.

"Yep." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I've never been here before…" Amu looked around the room.

"You will be a lot in the future, Amu." Ikuto rested his head on her shoulder. Amu blushed dark pink, though she was rather happy. The future… I wonder what it will hold for Ikuto and me… Amu wondered, as Ikuto looked round at her face.

"Are you thinking what our future will be like, Amu?" Ikuto smirked and kissed her cheek. Amu blushed.

"I'll tell you, Amu. You and me will go travelling and get married in the winter, in the snow. We'll be forever in love and have little Ikutos." He smiled. Amu laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ikuto asked.

"First of all, I'd rather have a summer wedding. Secondly, I hope you have better names that Ikuto Jr." Amu laughed. Ikuto smirked.

"That's good to hear." He whispered into Amu's ear, sending tingles down her spine.

"W-What?" Amu asked.

"That you plan on getting married and having children with me." Ikuto smirked and nuzzled his head against her head. Amu blushed bright pink.

"Of course." Amu muttered quietly, but Ikuto could easily pick it up. Right at that moment, Amu's stomach growled.

"I'll go make something for you." Ikuto smiled and took his arms away from her waist.

"Wait." Amu said and Ikuto stopped. "I'll do it." She smiled softly. Ikuto smirked and lifted her up in his arms.

"H-Hey! I can walk you know!" Amu shouted but ended up giggling anyway. Ikuto began laughing too, and as soon as he reached the kitchen, he spun Amu around in the air before putting her back on to her feet. Amu laughed, but because she felt dizzy, she whirled on her feet and crashed into Ikuto, pushing him over. Amu looked down at Ikuto. He reached up his hand to her cheek and stroked it gently.

"Amu."

"Ikuto…"

"I love you." Amu whispered and she kissed him. Amu closed her eyes and layed down against his chest.  
>"I love you more." Ikuto smiled.<p>

"Shut up."

"No."

"Whatever." Amu smiled back. "I'm hungry." She laughed as she got up from on top of Ikuto. She turned to the fridge, but then turned her head back. Ikuto was still lying on the floor, not attempting to get up.

"You're gonna want to get up from there." Amu told him.

"Why?" Ikuto asked, smirking.

"Unless you want me to accidentally spill boiling water on you." Amu said, smiling sweetly.

"I guess." Ikuto mumbled as he got up off the floor and walked into the living room.

Amu began cooking, humming to herself. Ikuto's head popped back around the door.

"Actually… Can you teach me how to make cookies?" Ikuto asked, looking slightly embarrassed he didn't know how to. Amu smiled.

"Of course!"

**A little while later…**

"Hey!" Amu cried as Ikuto flicked flour into her hair. She smiled as she flicked some vanilla essence into his. Amu sniffed it.

"Vanilla hair!" Amu exclaimed, laughing. Ikuto smirked and picked up some jam. He smudged it all over her face.

"Oh no… Amu, I'm going to have to lick it off for you." Ikuto said, smirking. Amu blushed as he licked her face. Ikuto laughed.

"Strawberry jam…" He smirked and licked Amu's lips. Amu blushed as bright as the jam.

"Pervert." Amu muttered, turning her head away in embarrassment. Ikuto smirked.

"Yeah, but I'm your pervert." He smiled and continued licking her face.

"What the hell?" A new voice said from the doorway. Amu turned to see Utau, looking stunned by what she saw. Amu pointed a finger at Ikuto, and Utau nodded. She turned to Ikuto.

"Ikuto, you're a right weirdo you know that?" Utau said, turned and walked away before shouting back again.

"And Amu! Stop denying you don't like it!"

**Later on…**

Amu had her feet up on Ikuto's lap, munching on the cookies they had made. Amu played with her butterfly promise necklace, which she never took off. Ikuto noticed and smirked.

"Together forever." He smiled. Amu heard a knock at the door. Ikuto got up and answered it.

"Ikuto-kun." Amu's father sighed. "Is Amu-chan with you?" He asked worriedly. Ikuto nodded and opened the door more for him to come in. Amu looked over to her rain-drenched father.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Amu-chan. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you to stop being with Ikuto-kun. He protects you, and makes you happy. That's what matters." Her father said, lowering his head. Amu smiled.

"Thanks Papa." She said, still smiling. "May I introduce you to Tsukiyomi Ikuto, my boyfriend?" Amu's father smiled back, turned to Ikuto, and held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Ikuto-kun. Please look after my little sparrow." Ikuto smiled and shook his hand.

"Thank you sir. I will look after your daughter until the day I die." Ikuto promised. Amu hopped over to Ikuto and kissed him on the cheek. Then she went to her father and gave him a hug. Her father patted her hair and smiled.

**Meanwhile…**

Rima carefully put the camera high up, on one of Amu's shelves. It was still a good position to see everything in the room though. Books and ornaments concealed it. Now I will find out exactly what Amu and Ikuto do every night, Rima thought deviously. She stepped out on to the balcony.

"Tightrope Dancer!" A long rope came out and spread to the tree beside Amu's house. Kusu Kusu giggled quietly as Rima went across the ropes, climbed down the tree and retrieved her rope.

At the same time, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Naya and Yoru were all watching.

Yoru and Naya smiled.

"I can't wait to find out what will happen-nya!"

**Hehe x Guess you're going to have to review to find out! Tell you what, how ever many reviews I get for this precise chapter until tomorrow night, will be the number of how many pervy Amuto moments I put in! So if there's only three or four…. **

**Ikuto: PLEASE REVIEW, FOR THE LOVE OF AMUTO!**

xxEmeraldButterflyxx


	17. Chapter 17 Lights, Camera, Action!

**Heya guys! How are you all? Xx GUESS WHAT? NOW, IS THE RIMA STORY! YAY! I've been looking forward to writing this Thanks for your AMAZING comments!**

**PikachuGirl98- Thank you xx I wonder how many fan girls would be screaming? I guess A LOT x Thanks for reading!**

**Cyndy- Get better soon! Thanks for the rating What gave me my inspiration for this story? Well, for a couple of weeks I read nearly every single story on Fan Fiction about Shugo Chara! So many of the stories were good, that I thought I should try to write one! I thought 'It won't be that popular, but I'll try!' and to get everyone saying so many nice things fills me with joy! I check my reviews every morning, and it brings a smile to my face before I go to school! Xxx Thanks for reading Cyndy-chan! Xx**

**Amuto07 and 4Madeline Ali- Thanks very much! Xx AMUTO WOO!**

**Lee love KH forever- Thanks for the cookies idea! You do count as a pervy moment because you made me smile with your review! Xxx**

**Emily- Thank you… I will try to make it as pervy as possible! xxxx**

**San tsuki Black- VANILLA HAIR! It felt weird writing that before! I have already read that story, but just for you, I reread it, and I thought it was very good! I'll review it soon xx THANK YOU!**

**I HAD 7 REVIEWS GUYS! 7 PERVY MOMENTS COMING UP!**

**Ikuto: YEAH!**

**Amu: What's going to happen? (Sigh)**

**Ran: P.S readers, Amu told me she was actually excited! *wink***

**Ikuto: Ooohhh… Amu…**

**Amu: RAN! (Chases after)**

**Ran: (pants) xxEmeraldButterflyxx doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters (except Naya!) She doesn't own the Hulk, the Thing or Batman! She does own the story line though! (Starts running again)**

**Lights, Camera, Action!**

Kusu Kusu laughed as Rima turned on her laptop. The image came up from Amu's room, and Rima laughed deviously. Amu seemed to be sleeping soundly at the moment; her Charas all warm in their eggs. Rima settled back in her chair, stretched, and watched the computer screen, when he phone began ringing. She sighed and picked up the phone.

"What?" She said coldly into the phone.

"Rima, it's Nagihiko. Do you mind if I come over?" He asked politely.

"No." Rima said simply, about to hang up the phone when Nagihiko spoke again.

"I'll buy you your favourite gag manga book when it comes out." He bargained. Rima sighed again, wishing he didn't know her weakness.

"Fine. But you're not staying the night!" Rima said stubbornly.

"I'll be over soon." She heard him say before she hung up. Rima turned back to the screen. She noticed a blurred blue figure on Amu's balcony. It tapped on the glass of the door and Amu jumped up crying out, awake from her nightmare.

"IKUTO! NO!"

The blur seemed to smirk at this, but continued to tap on the glass of the door. Amu shook her head and went to open the door. Once the blur was in the room, you could easily see Ikuto and his smirking face. Rima rolled her eyes. How could Amu fall for someone like that? She wondered. Just then, there was a knock on the front door downstairs. Rima got up out of her seat and quietly snuck down the stairs to open the door. Nagihiko smiled. Rima motioned for him to come in and go upstairs, which he seemed happy about.

When Rima got back to her laptop, Nagihiko asked,

"What are you doing? Is that- Amu-chan's room?" He asked. Rima shushed him, but nodded at him as her answer. Nagihiko looked at the screen with Rima, listening to Amu and Ikuto's conversation.

"Ikuto, I told you that winter is too cold for a wedding!" Amu rolled her eyes, annoyed. Ikuto just grinned. They were already talking about getting married. How strange, Rima thought to herself. Nagi leaned closer. Rima blushed and pushed Nagi's head back.

"Hey!"

"You're annoying." Rima told him coldly and looked back at the computer. Amu was hugging Ikuto close now, and she had… wait CAT EARS AND A TAIL? Rima pointed to the screen and turned back to Nagi.

"New egg Amu hasn't told us about, do you think?" She asked him. Nagi shrugged and they both turned to look at the screen once again. Amu was kissing Ikuto so forcefully; he fell backwards on to the floor, with Amu on top of him.

Rima's eyes widened as she watched Amu lick his face and nuzzle her head against him.

"Amu." Ikuto whispered, as he pulled her close and licked her neck. Amu purred and continued kissing Ikuto.

"Wow. Amu is… feisty." Nagi stated simply, also staring at the laptop screen as well.

"No kidding." Rima said, as she made the camera zoom in slightly. Nagi laughed.

"I feel like a pervert. Watching other people's…business." Nagi cleared this throat. Rima shook her head.

"Amu wouldn't do that. She has her own self respect." Rima scowled at him.

"I guess… I'm sorry." Nagi said, looking at Rima's scary face. Her expression softened.

"Amu's my best friend as well. I wouldn't let her." She smiled to herself, though it was a devious smile.

Somehow, during Rima's discussion with Nagi, Ikuto had pulled out a bag of sweet strawberry laces. Ikuto smirked as he bit into one side and made Amu bite the other side. Rima watched as the 'Lady and the Tramp' moment happened and their lips met once again. Amu smiled.

"I think you like tasting strawberries." Ikuto seemed to smirk at that comment.

"Two different kinds." He licked her lips. "But I prefer this one." Ikuto smirked.

"Miss Strawberry." He teased and Amu blushed, her cat ears and tail now gone. She snatched the strawberry laces out of his hand and started eating them. Ikuto pouted.

"Don't pout; it's not your best look." Amu told him. Ikuto smirked and got close to Amu's face.

"What is my best look, Amu?" He asked teasingly.

"I didn't say you had any looks, only that this one wasn't your best one." Amu said defensively. Ikuto pouted again.

"Fine… You are… handsome." Amu said at last, crossing her arms stubbornly. Ikuto smiled some but nudged her to continue. Amu blushed.

"And you're… extremely hot." Amu said at last, coughing her words out. Ikuto smirked.

"And?" He asked.

"S-Sexy." Amu said quickly, burying her hot face in her knees.

Ikuto blushed a bit but smiled.

"My turn. You are angelic." Ikuto began, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Gorgeous. Passionate." He continued. "Finally, extremely desirable." Ikuto smirked and kissed Amu's pink hair. He sniffed it and the fragrance of strawberries enveloped him. Amu looked up at the **(gorgeous x) **boy looking down at her. She blushed, but thought about how lucky she was. It was something she should share with him.

"I'm so lucky to have you." She told him, and Ikuto smiled softly at the angelic girl. "I love you." Amu looked up at him and smiled sweetly. Amu remembered something.

"Oh yes, also… You missed." Amu smiled, tapping her lips. Ikuto smirked and kissed her.

**Rima's room…**

Rima sat back in her chair. What a touching scene, she thought. When Rima reached up to feel her eyes, they were wet with tears. She looked up at Nagi, confused.

"You didn't realise? You've been crying since the strawberry moment." He told her and patted her head comfortingly. Rima shook her head and hugged Nagi. Nagi looked shocked down at the little blonde girl, but hugged her back, stroking her hair gently. They both went to sleep like that, lying on Rima's bed.

**Amu's room…**

Amu smiled and wrapped her arms around Ikuto.

"I think she's gone to sleep." Amu told Ikuto, who smiled down at her.

"Me too." Ikuto said, taking the camera down from its hiding place.

"But as a bit of fun, how about recording more perverted scenes?" Ikuto laughed at Amu's expression on the word 'perverted.'

Amu crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Let's go to your place then. We wouldn't have to be quiet." Amu whispered to Ikuto, who raised his eyebrows.

"You dirty girl. I like the way you think." Ikuto teased. Amu blushed all over and stuttered.

"N-No! I-I m-meant…" Ikuto smiled.

"I know what you meant, Amu. I was just playing with you." Ikuto laughed and picked her up into his arms. Amu giggled and held on tight to Ikuto.

"Careful, Amu. Don't want to damage the merchandise." Ikuto smirked. Amu laughed.

"Yep, but it's like the Hulk carrying a porcelain doll." Amu laughed again.

"I'm better looking than the Hulk." Ikuto pouted. Amu stroked his face.

"Sorry honey, you're right. You look more like the Thing." Amu snuggled into his chest laughing and he laughed with her.

"What?" Amu asked.

"You just called me 'honey', my beautiful princess." Ikuto smirked. "And another thing, I'm more like Batman."

"Love you honey."

"Love you princess." Ikuto smiled. "And Amu?"

"Yeah?"

"It's 12pm."

"Oh."

"Happy 16th Birthday, Amu."

**Yeah! I never said how old they were! Mwahaha! Devious plans indeed! If you want Ikuto to give Amu a big surprise for her birthday, click the review button! If I get 6 reviews by tomorrow night, I will put it in! If not… dun dun dun! I won't. xx Happy Reviewing! **

**Su: A surprise, how lovely-desu!**

**Yoru: I know what it is-nya!**

**Miki: Tell me.**

**Yoru: But Ikuto-nya…**

**Miki: Tell me Yoru.**

**(Yoru whispers it in Miki's ear.)**

**Miki: Awww… That's so cute! If the readers want to find out… they'll have to review! **

**REVIEW!**

Much love and hugs from the,

xxEmeraldButterflyxx


	18. Chapter 18 Happy Birthday, Amu!

**Heyyya guys! Guess what? You got up to six reviews, so I'm adding in the surprise! Yay! A thank you to:**

**Amulet Ikuto- Hehe xx This story may actually be finishing soon, but I'll see if by the end, people still review for more x Thanks for the suggestions! Actually, you just said two of my ideas! One of them in this chapter! Ha! Thank you xxxx**

**PikachuGirl98- Thanks xxx Hope you like this chappy! Xx**

**Miss sanjana t. black- Mwahaha! You'll have to find out! Hehehe xx**

**ShadowSeeker557- I have already put something bad in, when Amu ran away from home because her father didn't accept their relationship, but don't worry, I am planning it! Thank you xxx**

**Em- Don't worry about it xx Mega thanks ;) xxxx**

**Kanxkawaii- You'll have to find out! Mwahahaha! Xxx**

**On with the story…**

**Amu: It's my 16th birthday!**

**Ikuto: And I have a little surprise…**

**Yoru: Nice one, Ikuto-nya! I bet Amu's dying to find out-nya! xxEmeraldButterflyxx doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Me: If I did, Ikuto and Yoru would be mine! Mwahahaha!**

**Yoru: … She owns Naya and the storyline though!**

**ENJOY! ;)**

**Happy Birthday, Amu!**

Amu smiled at Ikuto.

"Thank you." She said, snuggling into Ikuto's chest.

"Hey, did you know when I was younger, I said Hokkaido as Idol." Amu told him, which made him smiled. Amu yawned.

"Remember to get me back home before my parents wake up." Amu told Ikuto, putting a hand up to stroke his beautiful midnight blue hair. She loved his hair. Ikuto noticed and smirked.

"Liking that?" He laughed, when Amu kept stroking her hand back and forth along his hair. Amu blushed but laughed also.  
>"I am, because your hair is gorgeous." Amu said honestly. Ikuto blushed slightly, not much, but enough for Amu to see it.<p>

"Your face went pink." She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ikuto smiled.

"You're rubbing off on me, obviously. Pervert." He smirked as Amu scowled. Then Amu pouted.

"You're not supposed to upset the birthday girl." Amu looked cutely up at his eyes, which were the same colour as his soft hair. Of course, that was Ikuto's one weakness. This one cute girl. Ikuto blushed bright pink. Yes, he blushed. Amu giggled and touched his burning cheeks before kissing them.  
>"Awww… That's so cute." Amu smiled again at him. Ikuto, who had finally got into his house, stumbled at the front door. Amu giggled again. Ikuto finally regained his composure, but he tried his best not to look at the cute girl still in his arms. He layed her down on his bed and turned away, putting his hands up to his face. Amu's arms reached out and wrapped around his chest.<p>

"So now you have me here, what are you going to do?" Amu asked and Ikuto blushed again. What's up with me? Ikuto wondered. I'm not usually like this. Ikuto turned around to the pink haired cute girl on his bed.

Usually he'd be overjoyed and make lots of perverted comments, but it was more like they'd changed places. Amu was the sexy seductress and Ikuto was the blushing kid. Actually, maybe I'll like this… Ikuto thought to himself slyly, before Amu's lips touched his. He had an overwhelming sense of Amu. Her lips seemed to be much softer, her hair was silkier and her eyes were a gleaming gold. Amu pulled away for breath.

"I love you, Ikuto." Amu smiled and hugged him.

"I love you too." Ikuto smiled and hugged her back. Amu curled up to him in his bed, and soon she fell asleep.

**In the morning…**

Ikuto smiled at the asleep girl on the bed. She looked so cute when she was sleeping. He went down the stairs to make breakfast then came back up with pancakes on a tray with orange juice. Ikuto looked around. Amu must be in the bathroom, he thought. Still carrying the tray, he went to the bathroom door, seeing it was unlocked.

"Amu? You left the door open…" Ikuto smirked as he slowly opened the door. He looked around. She wasn't here either. How strange, Ikuto wondered. He started frantically looking around for her, but she was nowhere to be found. Ikuto spotted a note on the bed. He picked it up and read it.

'MWAHAHAHA!'

It was signed with a single name. Tadase.

**With Amu…**

Amu opened her eyes slowly, her eyes hurting from the bright light. Once her eyes adjusted, she looked around, blinking. She noticed a figure next to her, but this person was blonde. Her eyes finally adjusted properly and she saw the feminine boy next to her.

"Hello, Amu-chan."

"Hotori-kun? What the hell?" She cried out, but her head throbbed and she clutched it. Tadase just laughed manically. Amu bashed him on the head, and he glared. It was then she realised that they were in a car. Amu looked out the window and saw a sign saying,

'You are now entering Hokkaido." Amu read, thinking how very ironic this was. She waited until a moment that Tadase wasn't watching her, before she texted Ikuto a single word.

'Idol.'

**Ikuto…**

Ikuto was calling everybody he knew when he got a text message.  
>"Amu?" He said to himself, before opening the message.<p>

'Idol.'

In the single word, he knew exactly where she was. Hokkaido. Ikuto quickly phoned Utau, who he had already phoned to tell her about Amu. But it wasn't Utau who answered, but Kukai.

"Hey Ikuto." Kukai said casually.

"I know where Amu is." He told him.

"Where?" Kukai asked and Utau listened in.

"She's in Hokkaido." Ikuto told them.

"Well then, let's go!" Utau shouted into the phone, nearly deafening Ikuto. Ikuto ran out of his house, jumped into his car and drove away. I will save you Amu, he thought, no matter what it takes.

**Amu…**

Amu had just about sent the text when Tadase turned round, saw what she was doing and grabbed her phone, throwing it out the window of the car.

"Hey!" Amu shouted, but Tadase paid no attention. His attention was caught when Amu grabbed him by his shirt and punched him. It hurt her hand, but it sure as hell felt good. Tadase glared and scowled, even though Amu was already doing the same things to him. Suddenly, when she least expected it, he swerved off the road and stopped. He opened her door and threw her out into the middle of nowhere. Amu landed against the hard ground, the stones cutting and bruising her pale skin. Tadase chuckled and drove off into the distance. Amu felt her eyes spill over with tears and her heart ached.

"Ikuto…" Amu cried softly.

**And Ikuto…**

Ikuto was speeding extremely fast. Just the thought of Amu at all hurt made him so angry, he felt like stopping and randomly punching a hobo.

As he entered a small shortcut he knew, he heard gentle sobbing. It was Amu, Ikuto thought. He would know her sob from anywhere. Ikuto slowed down, suddenly noticing the young pink haired girl.

"AMU!" Ikuto shouted, and watched her head shoot up.

"Ikuto…" Amu whispered. She attempted to get up, but her cut and bruised legs made her fall back down again. Ikuto scowled angrily as he stopped the car and practically jumped out. Ikuto pulled Amu close, kissing her and stroking her silky hair.

"I won't let anyone hurt you anymore, Amu." Ikuto whispered softly. Amu sobbed and pulled him closer.

"I promise to love you forever." He said softly.

"I promise never to let you go." Amu whispered, sniffling. Ikuto smiled and kissed her again.

"I nearly forgot…your birthday present…" Ikuto said.

**Back home…**

"Can I see?" Amu asked again, pulling on Ikuto's sleeve.

Ikuto continued forward, his hands over her eyes.

"Now." He said, pulling his hands away from her eyes. Amu gasped. A house stood in front of her, painted white and looked modern, but still as cute as a small fairytale cottage.

"A…house?" Amu asked doubtfully, looking back at him. Ikuto smiled.

"Not just yours though. Mine and yours." Ikuto told her softly.

"What?"Amu said. "Why?" She asked.

"Because…" Ikuto smiled again. He pulled her hand into his.

"Amu… Will you marry me?"

**DUN DUN DUN! BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT! IF YOU DID, HERE IS A VIRTUAL NON EXSISTANT PLUSHIE OF IKUTO AND YORU!**

**IF I DON'T GET MORE THAN 5 REVIEWS, AMU IS GOING TO SAY NO!**

**MWAHAHAHA! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**MUCH LOVE AND HUGS FROM THE,**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**

**Make your heart flutter… xx**


	19. Chapter 19 Dream Come True

**Heyya guys! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Cyndy-chan- Arigato! I will continue if you want me to, and thanks for your support! Yay! Yep, here's your plushies *gives* Hehe x And thanks for your other review! Hope you're feeling better!**

**PikachuGirl98- Thank you very much ;) I really don't have any secrets, but I'd be happy to read anything you write for your fan fiction! I LIKE READING ALL THE DIFFERENT IDEAS! If you look on my profile, I have this one, and 3 other one shots xxx **

**Miss Sanjana T. Black- Thank yoooouuu! Don't worry, there were five reviews!**

**Kanxkawaii- Yep, but she can get married with their parents permission Hehe xx**

**Em- No she didn't *gives plushie* HEHE X**

**THANK YOU ALL! TOMORROW IS THE 20TH CHAPTER! YAY! XX**

**Ikuto: I have made Amu blush for 18 chapters so far…**

**Amu: And Ikuto had made perverted comments for 18 chapters…**

**Ran: *wink* (whispers) And Amu told me loved it…**

**Amu: I heard that…**

**Ikuto: So did I, Amu… (Smirk)**

**Previously on The Kitty Kat Adventures…**

"Can I see?" Amu asked again, pulling on Ikuto's sleeve.

Ikuto continued forward, his hands over her eyes.

"Now." He said, pulling his hands away from her eyes. Amu gasped. A house stood in front of her, painted white and looked modern, but still as cute as a small fairytale cottage.

"A…house?" Amu asked doubtfully, looking back at him. Ikuto smiled.

"Not just yours though. Mine and yours." Ikuto told her softly.

"What?"Amu said. "Why?" She asked.

"Because…" Ikuto smiled again. He pulled her hand into his.

"Amu… Will you marry me?"

**Dream Come True**

****

Amu stood there for a moment in shock. Ikuto looked worriedly at her face, blank with surprise. Amu raised a hand out of Ikuto's grasp, making him worry. She brought her hand to her arm and pinched her skin. She winced in pain, but then her face turned into an expression of delight.

"I-"

Just as Amu was about to reply, she was pulled away. Tadase pulled Amu's arm and dragged her along the path a bit, before Amu kicked him, which made him release her leg. Ikuto came up behind her, to defend her, but Amu stopped him.

"Wait." She said. "I've wanted to do this for a long time." Amu finished, clenched her fist and punched him in the face. The bruise was already showing on Tadase's face, and Amu smirked. Finally, she kicked him where it hurt most. Tadase fell to the path, clutching his face and his privates. Ikuto laughed and hugged Amu from the back. Amu smiled and turned back around.

"I will." Amu wrapped her arms around his neck. Ikuto smiled widely and pressed his lips to hers.

"WOOOOO!" A loud shout came from the house. Kukai came running out, smiling and arms spread out for a hug. Soon, everyone came out from the house. Utau, Rima, Nagi, Kairi and Yaya. They were all smiling and giving hugs and congratulations. Amu turned to Ikuto.

"Can I see our new house now?" Amu asked, and a smile bigger than ever appeared on Ikuto's face. He nodded, took her by the hand and led her inside.

The house was beautiful inside, with a warm fireplace and softly tinted candles, a large kitchen and bathroom. Ikuto led Amu to their bedroom. Amu smiled.

There was a large bed, with sheets of deep blue and a small blanket with cats and strawberries. Amu laughed when she saw it, but it was so cute. Amu kissed Ikuto, they went back outside to their friends, who were casually talking about what to wear to Ikuto's, and Amu's wedding. Already. However, Amu continued smiling happily.

"I already know anyway." Amu and Ikuto said at the same time. They looked at each other questioningly.

"Utau will be wearing a pastel pink strapless dress…" Amu said but Ikuto cut in.

"…and jeweled sandals." They looked at each other disbelieving. Amu had had that dream and she hadn't told Ikuto about it.

"The flowers will be white and lavender..."

"Roses." Ikuto finished. Everyone was watching intently at the couple, their eyes darting back and forth between them.

"How do you know?" Amu asked him.

"How do you?" Ikuto asked.

"I had a dream about it…" Amu replied.

"So did I…"

Amu smiled, and so did Ikuto.

"Except… He was there…" Ikuto pointed at the beaten up blonde boy on the side of the road. Amu nodded.

"By the way, that was awesome what you did." Ikuto smirked at his new fiancée. Amu smiled. Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu's waist and kissed her. Utau made gagging noises.

"Get a room." She growled.

"We have one." Ikuto smirked at his younger sister.

"Whatever. See you, Amu." Utau said and walked off, dragging Kukai with him.

"See ya Hinamori!" Kukai called, grinning and giving a thumbs up. Amu waved.

"See ya Kukai!"

"I have to go as well." Rima told Amu, hugging her and turning to leave, pulling Nagi with her. Soon, the rest of them left, leaving Amu and Ikuto alone. Amu sat on the couch, resting her head on Ikuto.

"I love you." Amu whispered, stroking Ikuto's hair.

"Not as much as I love you."

"Shut up."

"Don't wanna."

**The next day…**

"Amu, we have to go dress shopping!" Utau said cheerfully through the phone.

"Sure. I'll walk over to yours."

"Okay." Utau said and hung up. Amu got up off her bed. She hadn't told her parents yet, so she had to stay in her room until then. Amu walked down the stairs to prepare herself. There was a knock on the door and Amu answered it. Ikuto smirked as he saw his new fiancée.

"Hey." Ikuto said casually and kissed her. Amu smiled and hugged him. Then she turned back and called out to her parents. Amu's mother and father came into the room, smiling when they saw their daughter glowing with happiness.

"Sit down, Mama, Papa." Amu said, and her parents did so. Amu and Ikuto took a seat also.

"W-We're getting married." Amu told them softly, and Amu's mother smiled.

"Yay!" She smiled and took her daughter's hands in her own.

"I've been planning this for so long!" She laughed. Amu was a bit overwhelmed, but smiled anyway.

Amu's father stood up and smiled slightly at Ikuto.

"Look after her, Ikuto." He said, informally.

"I will, sir." Ikuto smiled, as he shook hands with the love of his life's father. Amu's mother came over to Ikuto, glistening with excitement.

"Ikuto-kun! You're so handsome!" She smiled and squeezed his cheek. Ikuto smirked.

"Thank you." Ikuto went to stand next to Amu and took her hand, as Amu's mother took several pictures. Amu whispered in Ikuto's ear.

"You know, you haven't said or done anything perverted for a while." She told him. Ikuto smirked.

"You want me to?" He asked.

"M-maybe…" Amu admitted and Ikuto smirked again.

**Later on…**

Amu was finally in her beautiful house, and she loved it.

"Oh yes, you wanted something perverted." Ikuto remembered and Amu blushed. Ikuto layed down his head on Amu's lap and Amu stroked his hair and scratched behind his ear, which made him purr.

"Are you happy?" Amu asked him. Ikuto's midnight blue eyes looked into her golden honey eyes.

"I really am. I can be with the one I love forever." He smiled. Then he smirked. "And after, Amu can do all kinds of dirty things to me. And I can do all kinds of dirty things to Amu." Ikuto smirked wider, when he saw Amu's dark pink face.

"P-Pervert."

"Only to you." Amu laughed and continued stroking his hair. Ikuto looked back up at her.

"How about you? Are you happy?" Ikuto asked.

"Yep. It's like a dream come true."

**Thank you for reading! Yay! LOVE YOU GUYS! I'm in such a good mood; I might start writing my new story! (A different one than this though!) :b I JUST HAD A RANDOM THOUGHT ABOUT AMU'S HEN NIGHT AND IKUTO'S STAG DO! RANDOM… Next will probably be about Amu's wedding dress shop and something else perverted…**

**MWAHAHA!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**IF YOU REVIEW, SAY IN YOUR ACTUAL REVIEW. ONE THING YOU WOULD LIKE IKUTO TO SAY OR DO! Please remember this is a K+!**

**Love and hugs from the,**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx = Maria-chan!**

**Make your heart flutter…**


	20. Chapter 20 Masquerade Cruise

**Heyya guys! I missed you! I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! xxx**

**TinkToxiixix- Thank you! It brings me joy reading your review! I will friends? x**

**CreativeCupCake- Awww… Thank you sooo much! I'm sooo glad you like it! Your review made my day! friends also? xx**

**Emily- HEHE X**

**XxakirexX- Haha Thanks! xxx**

**Sanjana tsukiyomi black- Thank you… don't worry about it **

**Cyndy- Thanks for moooree ideas HEHE X I'm going to use them xxxx**

**Masquerade Cruise!**

Amu woke up in her bed, with Ikuto beside her. She smiled at his sleeping face and stroked his hair, which always seemed smooth and silky. Amu stayed that way for about half an hour, until Ikuto woke up.

"Perverted so early, Amu?" Ikuto smirked and pulled her to him, by putting his arm around her waist. Amu giggled and hugged Ikuto. Ikuto kissed her and sat up, stretching.

"What do you want to do today then?" Amu asked. Ikuto smirked again.

"You know what I want to do." He smirked wider at Amu's blushing face. It would never stop being cute.

"Perverted so early, Ikuto?" Amu asked and smiled, repeating his words. Ikuto smiled. Amu sat up and stretched as well.

"How about that cruise trip the school is doing?" Amu asked Ikuto.

"Sure. The one for three days, right?" He asked. Amu nodded and leant her head on Ikuto's chest. Ikuto kissed the top of Amu's head.

"I should go pack." Amu said, kissing Ikuto and going to pack. Ikuto sighed and went to go pack as well. He couldn't wait for this trip with his fiancée.

"Two, four, six, eight…" The teacher counted the people in their seats. **(They always do that x) **Amu rested her head on Ikuto's shoulder.

"Do you remember last time?" Ikuto asked. Amu nodded.

"You sat next to Hayashi Mika." She said grudgingly. Ikuto kissed her head.

"I love you; I wanted to make you jealous." He kissed her head again. Amu smiled.

"Plus, you went off with Tadase." Ikuto added.

"Don't remind me." Amu sighed. "But then you saved me." She smiled and turned her head to kiss him.

"Awww… great. The lovebirds." Utau moaned as she took a seat across from them. Kukai grinned and sat down beside her.

"Yaya's here too!" Yaya giggled and dragged Kairi along beside her.

"Hello Joker." Kairi greeted as they sat down behind them.

"We're all here, Amu." Rima stated as she sat down in front of Amu's seat. Nagihiko sat down beside her. Amu smiled.

"Nice to see you everyone!"

"This is like a couple holiday! Yaya likes it!" Yaya giggled as she sucked on a lollipop.

"You mean… Rima is officially with Nagi?" Amu asked and Nagi and Rima nodded.

"And so are you two?" Amu motioned to Yaya and Kairi. Yaya smiled and pulled on Kairi's arm.

"Yep!" She smiled and put her head on Kairi's shoulder. Amu smiled as well, and turned back to kiss Ikuto, much to Utau's annoyance.

**On the boat…**

Amu pulled the suitcase along behind her as everyone walked to their rooms. Thankfully, all their rooms were side by side.

"So we can hear everything you do." Utau said to Ikuto and Amu as she walked by. Ikuto smirked at Amu, who just blushed.

"Yaya's excited about the ball!" Yaya cried happily.

"Ball?" Amu asked questioningly.

"A masquerade ball, I believe." Kairi replied and continued down the hall.

"Wait up! Don't leave Yaya behind!" Yaya called, running after him. Ikuto smirked and leaned down to Amu's ear.

"Could be fun, right Amu?" He whispered and shivers went down her spine at his silky voice.

**Later on…**

Amu, Utau, Yaya and Rima were all in Amu's room getting ready for the masquerade. Ikuto and the rest of the boys were in Kukai's room.

Yaya was dressed in a baby pink dress with a white sash around her waist. She had white dolly shoes and a white bow in her hair, which was down and curled.

Utau was wearing a strapless dark purple dress and purple high heels. Her hair was left as it usually was.

Rima had on a burgundy red dress with small bows on the straps and a small bow in her hair. Her hair was its usual long curly waves.

Finally, Amu wore a gold dress that matched her eyes. It sparkled and flowed to the floor, where on her feet, she wore golden sandals with small diamonds. Her pink hair was left down and completely natural.

"Yaya thinks Amu looks really pretty!" Yaya called and laughed. Amu smiled.

"Thank you, Yaya." Amu thanked her.

"I think you all look beautiful." Amu smiled at the three girls in front of her. They all laughed and put their masks on.

**In the masquerade hall…**

Ikuto, Kukai, Kairi and Nagihiko waited at the bottom of the steps for the girls. First to come out was Yaya, and Kairi smiled as she walked down the marble steps and took his hand. Next was Utau, looking beautiful in her dark purple dress. She walked down and Kukai kissed her hand, making her blush, and led her to the dance floor. Thirdly, was Rima, holding her mask in one hand and the banister in the other. She stepped down the stairs quickly and took Nagihiko's hand.

Finally, was Amu. Ikuto stared as she came out, her golden dress swaying as she walked down the marbled steps gracefully and taking Ikuto's hand. Ikuto continued to stare in wonder.

"Y-You look beautiful." Ikuto told her and Amu smiled. He bent down and kissed her hand.

"Would you like to dance, Princess Amu?" He asked and Amu smiled.

"I would indeed." Amu blushed a bit.

Ikuto took her hand and led her to the dance floor, where many couple were already dancing. Even Utau looked like she as having fun. Ikuto rested his hand on Amu's waist and Amu put her left hand up on to his shoulder. They began dancing to the music, which was soft and flowing.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance." Ikuto whispered in her ear, which tickled.

"Nagi's been helping me." Amu replied. Ikuto pouted.

"Are you jealous?" Amu asked teasingly. Ikuto smirked.

"Why should I be? You and I will be together forever." Ikuto smiled. Amu smiled back and rested her head on Ikuto's shoulder. Ikuto pulled her closer and hugged waist while they danced.

"Do you have cold feet?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah." Amu replied.

"What?" Ikuto said urgently, pushing Amu back to see her face. She looked confused.

"What? I'm wearing sandals and I'm sure there's a cold breeze in here." Ikuto sighed in relief and pulled her back close.

"Such a silly girl." Ikuto smiled as he stroked her hair.

**Above them…**

"Miki-nya." Yoru held Miki's hand in his own paws. Miki blushed.

"Y-Yeah?" She asked nervously.

"I love you-nya. Will you marry me-nya?" He asked quickly, blushing himself. Miki blushed deep red.

"I will." She smiled and hugged Yoru, tears over spilling on to her cheeks. Ran, Dia and Naya cheered.

"This needs to be more exciting-nya!" Naya smirked deviously.

"Chara-Change!" Naya called.

**Amu and Ikuto…**

Amu's cat ears and tail popped out and she kissed Ikuto more urgently. Ikuto smirked and kissed her back.

"I love you." He told her.

"Love you too-nya." Amu smiled and continued kissing him.

**Secretly…**

Emily sneakily looked around the arch of the door. She motioned Cyndy forward, who looked expressionless. Emily knew Cyndy well, so she knew that Cyndy was actually mentally squealing with delight. Cyndy took several pictures of Amu and Ikuto. Emily deviously smiled and high fived her sister, Maria. **(Yeah, I totally put my name it here x) **They all watched the unknowing couple. Soon, their pictures would be everywhere. And Amu especially, would be a star.

**But you'll find out why soon….. Mwahahaha! I'm gonna start story of a Hunger Games Shugo Chara version! Anyone know it or read it? Maybe another one… I'll let you guys know! **

**Ikuto: Please review. If you do, I will personally come to your house and say something perverted. You fan girls will love it, I'm sure. **

**Amu: As long as you get reviews…**

**Ikuto: Those fan girls can't resist my charm, my style and my sexy body.**

**PROVE IKUTO RIGHT! REVIEW!**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx = Maria-chan! xxxxx**


	21. Chapter 21 Amulet Dia Shines!

**Heyya guys! Here it is! Hope you like it ;) xxx**

**Thanks for the reviews from:**

**TheLingeringWolf- I'm glad I never disappoint! Xxxx**

**TinkToxiixix- How strange that is The hunger games one is up now! It is called 'The Chara Games' ! **

**Sanjana t. black- I like peeta better, especially after mockingjay xx My friend is just as crazy about the Hunger Games as I am!**

**Emily- Woo! Three musketeers! Xxxx**

**Cyndy- Arigato! I will… I will For you xx Hope you like this chappy!**

**XxakirexX- Yay! Glad you liked it xx I agree xx**

**Rawr I'm Kitty Vanity- Thank you xx I will xxx **

**I do not own Shugo Chara or the characters (except Naya) I also do not own Myself by Full Moon! I do own the storyline though!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Amu: Why am I going to be a star? You'd think Ikuto would be with his amazing body…**

**Ikuto: Mmmm… what's this I hear? **

**Amu: N-Nothing!**

**Me: She said you have an amazing body… which is true.**

**Amu: MARIA! **

**Ikuto: Ehhh? Amu…**

**And all reviewers get a big cat hug! From this amazing body!**

***FANGIRL SCREAM***

**Amulet Dia Shines!**

Amu sighed as she fell back onto the double bed in her room. Ikuto collapsed next to her.

"That was fun…" Amu said, wrapping her arms around Ikuto. Ikuto smirked.

"Want to have some more fun?" He teased, making Amu's face go bright pink.

"Perverted cat!" She shouted as she threw her pillow at him. He sniffed it.

"Mmmm… strawberries." He whispered silkily. Amu attempted to grab her pillow back from him, but he grabbed her arm and lightly pushed her down, kissing her on the lips before releasing her. Amu sighed again.

"If that was all you wanted, you could have asked." She said, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Ikuto smirked. Amu layed down on the bed, curling up and hugging her pillow. Ikuto layed down next to her and stroked her pink hair until she fell asleep. It wasn't long until he fell asleep himself.

**A while later…**

Amu was woken by the sound of her phone ringing. She swung her arm out, knocking a lamp over in the process, before grabbing her phone and bringing it to her ear.

"Yes?" She moaned tiredly into the phone. A loud peppy voice came through it.

"Hey, Amu-chan! It's Emily! I wondered if you minded singing in front of a crowd again?" She asked. Amu was still half-asleep when she answered.

"Sure…" She replied.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Amu said, and hung up, throwing the phone somewhere.

**In the morning…**

This time, Amu woke to the feeling of a soft touch on her face. She smiled and opened her eyes slowly. Ikuto's smiling face in the morning was as beautiful as seeing the sunset's dim light glow on crisp snow. Amu touched his face in response, stroking his gorgeous blue lock of hair. Amu felt like this was the perfect moment, and she wished she could freeze time itself.

They were disrupted by a knock at the door.

"Amu. Open the door before I kick it down." Utau said in a demanding voice. Amu got up and rushed over to the door to open it, as Ikuto laughed.

"Yes?" She replied. Utau looked up and down her.

"Good, you're wearing clothes." Utau said, grabbing her hand and taking her into the lift.

"My manager calls me this morning, saying I have a new rival." Utau begins. "She said her name is Hinamori Amu."

Amu stood shocked at the information, as this morning's fuzzy memory came into her head.

"I'm sorry, Utau. Emily called me early and begged me." Amu apologised. Utau shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm a little tired." Utau said, pulling Amu into a hug, which reminded her of Ikuto.

Utau smirked, which again reminded her of Ikuto's timeless smirk she hated, but loved also.

"You're even thinking about my brother while you're with me." Utau said, shaking her head laughing. Amu blushed. They also both seemed to be able to read her mind.

She began walking away, but turned her head back.

"Can wait to see you sing your debut." She smiled and started walking again. Dia peeked up behind her. Secretly, she knew that things for Amu were about to change. She giggled to herself.

**Later on that day…**

"Ready, Amu?" Emily laughed at Amu's expression. She was very nervous.

"I've heard you sing Amu. Your voice is like an angel's." Emily smiled and skipped off somewhere else. Dia popped up beside Amu.

"Amu-chan. Your voice is more like a diamond, flawless and shining." Dia smiled softly. Amu smiled back. Ran, Miki, Su and Naya popped up beside her as well.

"Go! Go! Amu-chan!" Ran cheered.

"Remember to be passionate." Naya winked. Amu smiled wider at her Chara's help. The designers had done a good job with her outfit. Amu wore a sparkly gold dress to mid thigh length with knee high white boots. Amu's hair was straightened and they had put shining gold eye shadow on her eyelids.

Two arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey princess." Ikuto whispered in her ear. Amu blushed lightly.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Amu asked.

"I'm going to watch my beautiful fiancée sing." Amu saw his smirk in the mirror.

"Go take your seat then." Amu told him, poking his forehead. Ikuto smiled.

"Don't wanna." He teased playfully. Amu sighed.

"If you do, you are permitted to do one perverted thing later." Amu bargained. Ikuto smirked.

"I'll go take my seat then." He said, licking her ear and walking away. Amu prepared herself, taking a deep breath. She walked out into the center of the dark stage. The spotlight came on and beamed down on to her. She looked to Ikuto, seated close to the front. Amu blew a kiss to him, Chara-Changed with Dia and started singing.

'doushite doushite suki nan darou,

Konna ni namida afureteru.

Ano koro ha ushinau mono ga oosukite,

nani mo utaenakatta

Sukoshi hanareta basho, soko ga watashi no,

ibasho data.'

Ikuto stared in wonder at his new fiancée. Who ever knew she could sing like that? Not even he had known. Ikuto spent the rest of the performance gazing at her shining face. Amu glowed like an angel on the stage.

Dia smiled.

"You're ready, Amu-chan." She giggled. "Amu's heart! Unlock!"

A bright light surrounded Amu as she character transformed. People stared in awe at the beautiful light. The light faded and Amu stood amongst thousands of feathers.

"Upgrade Character Transformation! Diamond Angel! Amu and Dia called out together. Ikuto looked at the beautiful girl on stage. Amu wore a long white dress with flickers of gold on the fabric. Her pink hair had turned a light gold and flowed to her waist. Finally, what outshone the rest, were two large white angel wings on her back. People stared at her, marveling over her change, thinking this was meant to happen.

Amu looked down at herself, shining brightly. Dia appeared beside her.

"Amu-chan. This is your true radiance. This is your own transformation powers, not from the power of the Humpty Lock." Dia smiled and disappeared again.

"Diamond Melody!" Amu called out, and she began singing again. Everyone seemed to shine slightly, as if she was drawing out everyone's radiance to the surface. Even Ikuto was shining brightly. Dia appeared next to Ikuto.

"Ikuto. This light is your radiance from your undying love to Amu-chan." Dia smiled and disappeared back to Amu's transformation. Ikuto pressed a hand to his heart and whispered to himself.

"That girl… is my shining angel."

**Yay! What did you guys think? Diamond Angel? xxx **

**Yoru: I didn't even appear-nya…**

**Miki: I didn't talk at all…**

**Yoru: If you review-nya, I'll give the reviewer my snapshots of Ikuto shirtless-nya!**

**Ran: Go! Go! Re-vi-ew NOW! YAY!**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**


	22. Chapter 22 Don't Leave Me

**Hey again guys! Thanks for the reviews! xxxx**

**Sanjana- Thank you! I'm glad you like it! :) xxx  
><strong>

**ChancellorPuddinghead- By the way, your name's really funny xx THANK YOU! XX Glad you liked it **

**Kanxkawaii- It is called 'The Chara Games' if you want to read it! Xxx**

**TinkToxiixix- Maybe not for that long… But I will continue and there will be a… dun dun dun! SEQUEL!**

**Emily- Hehe xx You always do… xx Thank you xx**

**XxakirexX- Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked the kyara nari! Hahaha! Perverted things are awesome, like Ikuto xxx**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or the 'Song for you' by Megumi in Special A!**

**Don't Leave Me**

Once Amu's performance was finished, she went backstage and her character transformation wore off. However, her hair remained golden. Ikuto ran up to her, lifting her up into his arms and spinning her around in the air. Amu giggled and wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck, kissing him. Ikuto smiled as he touched her hair.

"So, my diamond angel, how about going to get some ice cream?" Ikuto asked and Amu nodded and took him arm as they walked.

"You know… Dia told me something." Amu began.

"What?" Ikuto asked.

"She said that my transformation just now wasn't from the power of the Humpty Lock but from me." Amu told him, while Ikuto passed her a chocolate ice cream, but not before licking it.

"Well… your radiance comes from you and not the Humpty Lock." Ikuto said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I guess…" Amu muttered, and started licking her ice cream.

Amu's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Hello Amu-chan! It's Emily. I wondered if you wanted to do a duet with Hoshina Utau." Emily asked. Amu smiled.

"Sure." Amu said.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow morning! Beautiful show today by the way!" She giggled.

"Thanks." Amu replied and hung up. Ikuto looked questioningly at her.

"Emily wants me to do a duet with Utau." Amu explained, and Ikuto smirked.

"Why are you smirking? How is that perverted?" Amu asked.

"Only in my mind." Ikuto said quickly, and stretched out his arms. Amu smiled and leaned against him. Ikuto smirked and wrapped one arm around her.

"I love you." Ikuto kissed the top of her head.

"Love you too… Also, you missed." Amu said, as she had done many times before. Ikuto smirked, tilted her head towards him and kissed her on the lips. Little did they know that Emily, Cyndy and Maria were there, behind a tree.

Emily giggled quietly, Cyndy kept expressionless but mentally squealing and Maria made a silent happy face expression while dancing like a retarded penguin. **(I totally do this xx)**

**The next day…**

Hair and make up artists fiddled around with Amu's hair and face. Amu looked over to Utau, who just looked bored rather than annoyed. Finally, when they were finished, people hurried them over to the dressing room to get dressed into what they had chosen for them. Amu and Utau got dressed, and walked out together at the same time.

Utau wore a short dark purple dress with a white belt around her waist, with high heeled, knee high white boots. Her blonde hair was up in pigtails, done up with pieces of dark purple ribbon.

Amu was wearing a simple short white dress with a gold belt and a gold choker around her neck. She had golden sandals on, with little gems on the straps. Her 'still' very long golden hair was left down, but had a few long braids tied up with golden ribbon.

Utau and Amu walked onto the stage, where it was still dark.

"Ready, Amu?" Utau whispered. Amu nodded and the two spotlights shone down.

'Kimotto ite mieta kokoro no oku,

Dare ka no tame ni jibun no kizutsuke,

Chiisana kono te de mamoreru you,

Tsuyoku tsuyoku negau hoshi no nagareru yoru ni,

Yozora ni suikomareru ikuze

Nomatata kisuka anata ni,

Kono uta inoseru de egao,

Nodare wo itsuka anata ga,

Hana wo saka semasu youni…'

Everyone stared in admiration at the two girls as they sang. Ikuto smiled and walked on behind them, with his violin. He started playing, and Amu turned around to Ikuto. She smiled and looked back at the audience again. Dia came up beside Utau.

"Utau, El, it's time." She said and went back to Amu. Amu and Utau shone brightly together.

"Unlock! My heart! Diamond Charm!" They said together as their transformations came together. As the light faded, everyone could see Utau and Amu standing side by side, glowing softly.

Amu was wearing her white dress with golden flicks in the fabric with glass slippers. Her hair was an even brighter gold and fell to the floor and she had her large angel wings. Utau wore a short sparkling gold dress and gold high heels with angel wings.

"Angel Melody!" They both called out. Utau and Amu's wings spread as they sang softly. Utau's Angel Cradle softened people's hearts and Amu's Diamond Melody made their inner radiance shine. Amu's glow grew brighter and brighter until it blinded everyone.

"Upgrade Character Transformation! Full Heart!" Ran changed with Amu.

"Upgrade?" Ikuto asked himself out loud.

Amu now wore a short pink dress with knee high socks and trainers. She had her usual sun visor with a heart on it though.

Then the light shone again.

"Upgrade Character Transformation! Three Leaved Clover!" Su changed with Amu this time.

Now Amu wore a long sleeved silk dress with see through sleeves. Her shoes were small emerald dolly shoes with a three-leaved clover in the middle.

"Upgrade Character Transformation! Ace of Spades!" Miki transformed with Amu.

Finally, Amu was dressed in a blue corset with dark blue jean shorts and knee-high blue and white stripy socks. There was the original blue beret with a spade on it on her head.

Then, Amu turned into Diamond Angel again. She sighed, the transformations obviously taking a lot of her energy. The audience stared in wonder before they started clapping. Utau smiled at Amu, who smiled back.

As they walked backstage after the song, Amu held her head. Her vision went blurry and she felt herself falling. Ikuto looked in Amu's direction, when he saw she was about to pass out. Ikuto used his super fast cat reflexes to dart over to Amu and catch her before she fell.

"Amu? Amu!" He shouted, but his voice seemed distant to Amu, as her eyes closed.

"What happened?" Utau ran over.

"I-I don't know! She passed out!" He shouted frustrated. He put his hand over her mouth and nose, but he couldn't feel anything.

"Utau! Utau! She's not breathing!" Ikuto shouted, going into hysteria. Utau pulled her phone out quickly and dialed.

"An ambulance, please hurry!" Utau shouted into the phone. "Tokyo Concert Hall! Come on! She's not breathing!" Utau voice rose higher as Ikuto panicked.

"Amu." He whispered, kissing her lips. "Don't leave me." Tears fell from his eyes onto her face. "Please!"

**At the hospital…**

"Mr Tsukiyomi." The doctor called him. Ikuto got up from his seat, rubbing his eyes. Utau followed behind him. The doctor looked at Utau.

"Only Mr Tsukiyomi." He said and Utau scowled.

"Look, I'm not leaving my brother and my best friend." She said defiantly. The doctor sighed of exasperation. He led them both to an intense care room. There, amongst wires and machines, was a fragile 'still' golden haired young girl.

"See… the thing is… Miss Hinamori is in a coma." The doctor told them.

Ikuto fell to his knees and cried.

**Woah! Did you see that coming? Xxx If you did, here's a non existent virtual kitty cupcake! Nya! **

**Yoru: I still didn't have any lines-nya!**

**(Miki laughs)**

**Yoru: Miki! Why are you laughing-nya? **

**Miki: Because it's so cute. (Laughs some more)**

**(Yoru blushes)**

**Miki: If you want Yoru to have a line, just press the button below… just leave even a word! Every little helps! (No I am not Tesco) **

**Yoru: (Cutesy face) I rweally want a wine! (line) Pweaaasssseeee…..**

REVIEW!

xxEmeraldButterflyxx

Makes your heart flutter…


	23. Chapter 23 Amu's Real Name

**Heyya guys! Miss me? Xx Bet you're all dying to know what's going to happen to Amu… xx Hehe x**

**Thanks for the reviews from:**

**XxakirexX- Thank you! Xxx Exactly, you can never imagine Ikuto crying it's just sad xx Yeah, I was randomly thinking of Ireland's three leaved clover at the time xxx **

**Lilac79889- Hello! Thanks for reading! Xx Amuto will always win! (for me anyways) xxx**

**Derpy Whooves- I am the oldest number you mentioned actually! Well done xxx Thanks for reading!**

**ChancellorPuddinghead- I laugh at your name every time I write it! HEHEHE X**

**Cyndy- Don't worry, you're gonna be totally emotional in this one xx Yay!**

**Sanjana t. black- Loves ya too! Mwahahaha!**

**Peopjarcandy- xxxx**

**Emily- I laugh like a retarded penguin xxx **

**Lee love KH forever- You were the 100th review! Congrats! Xxxx**

**Kanxkawaii- Yay! I am glad you didn't see it coming! Xxx**

**Ikuto: AMMMMUUUUU!**

**Ran: Amu-chan, please wake up!**

**(Yoru hugging crying Miki)**

**Amu's Real Name**

Ikuto sat by Amu's hospital bed, clutching her hand tightly. He looked at her pale expressionless face. What he would give to be able to see her smile again, to see her blush. Ikuto caressed her face lightly, brushing back her still golden hair. He did love her pretty pink hair, but this golden hair matched her eyes and made her look like an actual angel from heaven.

There was a knock at the door and Ikuto turned around to look. Amu's mother and father came rushing in.

"Amu-chan? Oh my poor little girl." Her mother rushed to the other side and held her hand. She looked up at Ikuto's red blotchy face.

"Ikuto-kun, thank you for being here for her always." Her mother told him, holding Amu's hand in both her hands. Ikuto smiled weakly.

"That will never change." Ikuto said. Amu's mother smiled at him and looked back down at her daughter. She frowned.

"Why does Amu-chan have long blonde hair?" She asked.

"She… dyed it and put extensions in?" It was meant to come out as a statement but came out more as a question. Amu's mother nodded. Her father put some flowers beside her bed.

"You know… they say sometimes a person in a coma can hear." Amu's mother said, stroking Amu's gold hair.

"So, Amu-chan, if you can hear me, I love you. Please wake up." Amu's mother said softly.

"My little sparrow… please wake up. We're waiting for you." Amu's father rubbed his streaming eyes.

"Excuse me." He said, walking out of the room. Amu's mother went worriedly out after him. Ikuto looked down at Amu again.

"Amu, I love you so much. Please wake up, my beautiful angel." Ikuto whispered into her ear and kissed her lips. He wished she would kiss back, or he would feel the heat rising off her blushing cheek.

**Later on…**

"Ikuto?" Utau called as she opened the door. She smiled at the sleeping Ikuto; his head leant against Amu's hand. Emily, Cyndy and Maria came up behind Utau.

"He never leaves." Utau told them. Emily was already crying. Utau, Emily, Cyndy and Maria went into the room, standing around Amu's bed. She looked so fragile and delicate. Cyndy's eyes streamed with tears and she hugged the more emotionally steady Maria. Utau looked at her best friend. It was because of those Character Transformations, Utau thought. Dia opened her egg and floated over to Utau.

"Utau. I can hear the whispers of Amu's heart. She thanks you for being such a good friend and asks you to tell Ikuto she loves him." Dia whispered, as Ikuto was still asleep. Utau nodded.

"Wait." She said, and Dia stopped and turned around. "She's not… you know…" Utau said.

"I don't know, Utau. Amu-chan is extremely weak." Dia frowned sadly and floated back to her sisters.

Ikuto woke up and looked up at Utau, who was staring into space. She couldn't lose her best friend, Utau thought. Amu is the only one that makes Ikuto so happy.

"Emily, Cyndy, Maria, do you mind if I have a moment with my brother?" Utau asked, and they agreed and went outside.

"Ikuto. Dia heard the whispers of Amu's heart. She says she loves you." Utau told him. Ikuto felt more tears run down his face as he held Amu's hand. Utau watched her brother cry. She had never seen her brother cry. Ever.

"Ikuto-nya…" Yoru muttered worriedly.

Amu, she thought out to Amu. Please come back to Ikuto.

**That night…**

Utau was told to leave by the doctor, though she wanted to stay, she did as she was told. The doctor did actually want Ikuto to go also, but he could tell by the look in Ikuto's eyes that he would never leave. Ikuto sat by Amu's side always. He wouldn't leave, except when he desperately had to go to the toilet. Unless people brought him food, he wouldn't eat. He would sleep with his head resting by her.

As he was just falling asleep, a bright white light engulfed him.

"Amu." He said, looking at the golden haired angel in front of him. She ran forward and hugged him.

"Ikuto." She whispered. Ikuto held her in his arms, touching her, checking she was real. Amu leaned back.

"I love you, Ikuto." She smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too, Amu." He told her. A slight blush came to her cheeks and he raised a hand to them.

"Please stay with me." He begged.

"Ikuto… This is the power of Dia and the Humpty Lock combined. I… I can't feel my body anymore Ikuto." She told him, stroking his hair. Ikuto froze.

"No…No, you can't leave me." Ikuto held her hands in his own. Amu smiled gently.

"Call for me, Ikuto. Call my _**real **_name. You already know it." Amu told him, the light fading.

"Your real name? What do you mean?" He called into the blurring light.

"I love you, Ikuto. I always have and I always will." Was the last thing Amu said before the light faded completely and Ikuto woke up beside her in the hospital bed.

"Real name?" He wondered. The Dumpty Key glowed. He held it to his ear as it told him his answer.

Amu was a real angel.

Amu's real name.

The fifteenth Angel.

"Arael." He called out to her. "Wake now."

**xxx See that coming? Xx Did you? Xx I like twists xx They're fun! X **

**Ikuto: Amu's not her real name?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Dia: I knew all along.**

**Yoru: I got one line-nya!**

**If I get to 120 reviews, I will write Amu and Ikuto's real wedding! Xx **

**So… YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

**REVIEW!**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**

**Makes your heart flutter…**


	24. Chapter 24 Remember Me

**Heyya guys! How's it going? Xx Thanks for your reviews!**

**xToxicRainx- Thank you! Glad you liked it :) xxx  
><strong>

**kanxkawaii- Sorry, know it's very twisty, but I enjoy people's reactions :) xx Thanks xx  
><strong>

**Cyndy-chan- Good to hear! Xx Arigato Cyndy-chan! Xx**

**ChancellorPuddinghead- Yay! I laughed at you TWISTS! LOL xx**

**Bubbletail- Thank you xxxx**

**Sanjana t. black- Mwahaha! You're going to have to see! xxx **

**Emily- You're more excited about the wedding, aren't you? Xx**

**THANK YOU EVERYBODY X FREE IKUTO HUGS X**

**Remember Me**

**Previously on the Kitty Kat Adventures…**

"Call for me, Ikuto. Call my _**real **_name. You already know it." Amu told him, the light fading.

"Your real name? What do you mean?" He called into the blurring light.

"I love you, Ikuto. I always have and I always will." Was the last thing Amu said before the light faded completely and Ikuto woke up beside her in the hospital bed.

"Real name?" He wondered. The Dumpty Key glowed. He held it to his ear as it told him his answer.

Amu was a real angel.

Amu's real name.

The fifteenth Angel.

"Arael." He called out to her. "Wake now."

**FLASHBACK FINISH**

Amu's eyes gradually opened to the bright light around her. A familiar colour of blue was in front of her, and she smiled. Amu looked at the blue haired man in front of her, his eyes red and his cheeks tear-stained. A light smile appeared on his face as he reached his own hand to her face.

"Arael. My very own angel." He whispered and stroked her face. Amu looked from his to his hand. She hit it away.

"Who are you?"

**Ikuto…**

Ikuto just stared at her in shock and his smile faded.

"Amu?" He shook his head questioningly.

"Who's Amu? My name is Arael. You said it yourself." She looked away, annoyed.

"But… you are Amu." Ikuto explained, but she didn't look convinced. Even her four Charas had disappeared. Utau knocked in the door and came in. She gasped in shock at seeing her awake friend. Utau ran over and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Amu, you're okay…" She whispered, as she expected Amu to hug her back.

"As I said before, who the hell is Amu?" She shouted, pushing Utau away from her. Utau looked as shocked as Ikuto. She turned to him.

"Ikuto, does she have amnesia?" She asked and Amu scoffed.

He shook his head.

"It's a long story." Ikuto sighed.

"I have time." Utau said, and Ikuto pulled her outside.

Amu rolled her eyes as she saw them talk through the window of the door. She heard a muffled name of Ikuto. The name seemed to stir something in her, though she wasn't sure why. Also, something about his hair made her cheeks heat up. What an odd thing, she thought to herself.

When they came back in, Utau looked worriedly at her friend.

"What do you remember about us, Am- Arael?" She asked.

"Something about the name Ikuto." Amu replied, and Ikuto looked up. Utau motioned to Ikuto.

"This is Ikuto." She explained to Amu. Amu looked in disbelief. She shook her head, thinking how stupid she was being.

"Also, something about your hair makes my cheeks go pink." She said, and Ikuto couldn't help but laugh slightly. Utau shot him a 'shut up' look.

"Ikuto was- is your fiancée." Utau explained, and Amu laughed.

"Seriously?" Amu laughed some more. "And you?" She asked.

Utau smiled lightly.

"I'm Utau; I'm your best friend." Utau told her, but again, Amu didn't seem convinced.

Utau turned to Ikuto.

"We have to jog her memory somehow." She told Ikuto, who nodded.

"You're right." He said, looking back at Amu.

"Let's start at the beginning." Ikuto said, and they began telling her about her life.

**A bit later…**

"Whoa, are you some kind of pervert?" Amu said to Ikuto. He started laughing. She thought about the last word she had said. It sounded familiar. Some sort of name she had called someone.

"P-Perverted… cat?" She aid, and Ikuto's head flew up in surprise.

"What… what did you say?" He asked. Amu shook her head.

"I'm not sure. I know I called someone it." She said, and Ikuto smiled.

"You called me it." Ikuto laughed. He wanted to stroke her golden hair so much, or to even caress her face. But he knew that she would just slap his hand away.

"Why are you a cat?" Amu asked. Ikuto smiled.

"Yoru. Chara-Change." He said to the little cat Chara on his shoulder. His cat ears and tail appeared, and so did a wide smirk.

Amu gasped as sixteen years flowed back. Her golden eyes opened and tears poured down her cheeks as she saw the man in front of her. She jumped forward into his arms, sobbing.

"I-Ikuto! I love you so much!" She cried. Ikuto couldn't help the tears that overflowed and flowed down his face. He wrapped his arms around her, never wanting to let go ever again. Ikuto stroked her golden hair, wondering if it would stay this way forever. His beautiful angel was back in his arms. He kissed her head lightly.

"You missed." She sobbed. Ikuto smiled as he tilted her head up and kissed her. He pulled away, feeling happier than ever. She was finally in his arms. He was so in love with Amu. No words could explain how he felt for her. He loved everything about her, even her negative points, not that she had many.

"I love you, Amu. Everything about you. Your eyes, which can soften my heart. Your beauty of an angel. Your stubbornness. Your beautiful voice. For you, a perfect angel, to ever love me, the black cat of misfortune, was like a fairytale. A beautiful, perfect dream."

"Once again..." He said, looking into her golden eyes. "Hinamori Amu, will you marry me?" Amu smiled softly as tears ran down her face.

"I will." She whispered and kissed him again.

Her Charas appeared once again, all of them smiling happily, and her inner angel was suppressed.

But for always, she would be Ikuto's angel.

**Awww… Hope you liked this one guys! Xxx **

**Ran: Amu's back!**

**Yoru: Maybe now Ikuto will stop crying and kissing the Amu poster.**

**Amu: POSTER?**

**Ikuto: YORU! **

**(Cute Yoru laugh)**

**Su: Please review-desu!**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**

**Makes your heart flutter…**


	25. Chapter 25 Happily Ever After

**Heyya everyone! Xxx Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Emily- Basically, when she is called her real angel name, her inner angel will come out, making her forget her human life xx the fifteen angel was called Arael so… I made her be called it! Do you get it? Xxx Please enjoy the finally chapter!**

**ChancellorPuddinghead- They are! Now's the chapter! Xx Thanks for reading! Xxx**

**AxelLion13- Thanks very much! No I don't think so, but I'm not sure xxx **

**XxakirexX- Hey! Glad you liked it xxxx**

**Sanjana t. black- Don't worry about it xxx thank you ;) xxx**

**Dear Readers,**

**Although I am still relatively new to Fanfiction, everyone was kind enough to review my stories, favourite them or me, put this story on alert. To be honest, I'm very lucky to have readers like you all! Please enjoy my final chapter!**

**A special thank you to: Emily and Cyndy! You guys have been reviewing for such a long time and have even played important roles in this story! You will both be in the next story as well as a thank you! ChancellorPuddinghead- I know you haven't been reviewing long, but reading your reviews make me happy, as do the reviews of XxakirexX and sanjana t. black THANK YOU ALL! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx = Maria xx**

**This is the Kitty Kat Adventures last Chapter! But do not worry! The continued story will be called Kitty Kat Adventures Forever After!**

**Happily Ever After**

It was two months later, and Amu's wedding day. She had no nerves at all. All that mattered was that she was marrying Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and in a couple of hours, she would be Tsukiyomi Amu. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about it. Miki had designed her dress, and her own. It was Miki and Yoru's wedding after Amu and Ikuto's. Amu's mother helped Amu with her hair, placing a small diamond tiara in her hair. Her hair had yet to change back to its natural pink. Her mother hadn't seen her dress yet, but neither had Amu. She blindfolded Amu as she put the dress on. Her mother leaded her in front of the mirror and pulled off Amu's blindfold.

"Oh Mama." Amu whispered, looking at her beautiful dress. Miki had designed it, and it showed. It was amazing.

The dress was pure white silk with gold straps and a gold rose on the right strap. It held to her waist, where it wrapped around with a golden sash and tied up in a bow at the back. Her shoes were also gold small high-heeled sandals. Amu's hair was half up, the sides plaited, where the tiara sat on her hair. The rest of her golden hair flowed to her lower back, waving slightly. Miki had help her do her make-up, so she had a white and gold blend on her eyelids, with soft pink lip-gloss and a touch of blusher and eyeliner around her eyes. Miki had really outdone herself.

Utau knocked lightly on Amu's door, and came in. She looked at Amu, her eyes filling with tears.

"Amu, you look beautiful." She complimented, fanning her eyes with her hands. Amu smiled.

"Thank you Utau, you do too." Amu replied, motioning to Utau's dress.

Utau was wearing a strapless mid length light gold dress with gold high heels. All Amu's bridesmaids would be wearing the same. Utau smiled.

"Amu, it's time to go." Her mother whispered. Amu nodded and picked up her dress, carefully stepping so she wouldn't fall.

As Amu reached the bottom of the stairs, Amu's father and Ami appeared.

"You look beautiful, my little sparrow." Her father smiled. Amu smiled.

"Onee-chan! Cwan I vwisit you and kwitty mwan?" Ami asked, her eyes gleaming in excitement.

"Of course, Ami." Amu said softly, patting her little sister's head. She took her father's arm as they got into the pink stretch limo, which Ikuto made sure she had.

**At the church…**

Much like Ikuto's dream not long ago, he was twitching nervously. What if Amu decided she would be best off alone? What is she decided she didn't love him anymore? All these questions ran through his head.

"Dude, seriously, you're twitching so much, I'm not sure if I should call an ambulance." Kukai said, watching Ikuto. Ikuto shook his head.

"You're right." Ikuto said, running a hand through his hair. He heard a vehicle approach and the music begin. He relaxed and sighed in relief. The priest smiled.

"If all may rise for the bride." He said, and everyone stood up. Ami skipped up the aisle first, scattering rose petals down the red carpet. She smiled at Ikuto and took a seat by her mother. Next up were Utau and Rima together, Rima looking proud she was Utau's co-maid of honour. Everyone all turned their heads as Amu appeared. They gasped, looking at a beautiful girl who looked as if she'd dropped from the heavens. As long as nobody said her real name, the angel wouldn't come out again.

Amu walked down the aisle, her arm linked with her father's. As they reached the very top of the aisle, her father kissed her hand and passed it to Ikuto, who took her hands into his. He smiled at her, and she smiled sweetly back.

The priest began, and they told each other their vows.

"Amu, the first time I saw you, I knew I felt something I had never felt before for you. I fell in love with you completely. I never knew what it was like to feel free and completely give my heart and soul to someone. When you said you loved me too, I never felt such elation. The only other time I felt such happiness was when you said that you would marry me. I love you so much, Hinamori Amu." Ikuto finished and smiled softly. Tears began running down Amu's face, but she smiled back.

"Ikuto, it is true that I have trouble expressing my feelings a lot of the time. But, I can easily say that there are so many things I love about you. I love your smile, the way you always catch me when I fall and you can always cheer me up no matter what. I know now that in my heart, I will be yours and only yours. I love you more than words can say, Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Amu smiled, squeezing Ikuto's hands. Ikuto smiled.

"Do you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, take Hinamori Amu to be your lawful wedded wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." He smiled.

"Do you, Hinamori Amu, take Tsukiyomi Ikuto to be your lawful wedded husband?" The priest then asked Amu, who smiled.

"I do." Amu said. The priest smiled.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said. Ikuto tilted Amu's head up and kissed her, and the crowd burst into applause.

"May I present Mr and Mrs Tsukiyomi!" The priest exclaimed. Everyone threw rose petals as they walked hand in hand back down the aisle.

The photographer took pictures, and Ikuto and Amu got into the limo. Amu rested her head against Ikuto's chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mrs Tsukiyomi." He smirked, kissing the top of her head. She sighed.

"This isn't really a dream again, is it?" Amu asked, wrapping her arms around him.

"Nope. You're all mine." Ikuto smiled. Amu blushed.

"I'm glad." Amu whispered and snuggled closer to him.

"By the way, you look really beautiful." Ikuto stroked her hair softly. Amu smiled.

"Thank you, Ikuto." She replied, stroking his hair. Next was Miki and Yoru's wedding. The limo was big enough for their wedding. Amu went to Miki, who was dressed in a white dress with a blue sash and blue shoes. She wasn't wearing her hat, so you could see her deep blue hair.

"Miki, you look beautiful." Amu told her, and Miki blushed.

"Thank you, Mrs Tsukiyomi." Miki laughed joyfully.

Meanwhile, Ikuto was with Yoru. Yoru was dressed in a tuxedo with a deep blue tie.

"Hey, Ikuto-nya! Were you nervous before your wedding-nya?" Yoru asked. Ikuto nodded.

"But I'm sure that you and Miki will be really happy." Ikuto reassured him. Yoru hugged his shoulder.

"Ikuto-nya!" He grinned.

"Come on Yoru, let's go." Ikuto flicked his head playfully.

Yoru and Miki held hands as Yoru appreciated her beautiful dress.

Ikuto and Amu were going to be the priests.

"Do you, Yoru take Miki to be your wife?" Ikuto asked.

"I do-nya!" Yoru exclaimed, kissing Miki's cheek.

"Do you, Miki take Yoru to be your husband?" Amu asked.

"I do!" Miki smiled.

"You can kiss the bride!" Amu said, smiling. Yoru kissed Miki on her lips. Dia, Ran and Naya cheered happily.

The rest of the day went smoothly, and Ikuto and Amu were finally in their house.

Amu smiled as she kissed Ikuto. They spent the rest of the night together as husband and wife, while the snow fell. It looked like in the end, Ikuto and Amu did have a winter wedding, just as Ikuto said.

**Ten years later…**

"Ichigo! Give it back!" The little girl shouted, stomping her feet. Her hair was golden like her mother's hair, and she had the deep midnight blue eyes of her father's. Ichigo smiled.

"Don't want to." She teased, sticking her tongue out. Ichigo had her mother's old beautiful bubblegum pink hair with her golden honey eyes. Ikuto Junior snatched the toy from Ichigo and gave it back to the little girl. Ikuto had also had his way in his name.

"Here Miki." He said, and Miki hugged her toy.

A woman with long blonde hair and golden eyes came in from the kitchen.

"Ichigo Ran Tsukiyomi, what did I say about taking your sister's toy?" Amu said, looking at the pink haired girl. Ichigo muttered under her breath.

"Mama! Say our full names!" Miki giggled. Amu patted her little girl on the head.

"Okay, Miki Dia Tsukiyomi!" She said, kissing the little girl's cheek. Ikuto appeared from upstairs.

"What's going on?" He yawned, stretching.

"Mama told Ichi off!" Miki giggled. Ikuto Junior sighed, putting his hands on his hips. Amu looked at him.

"Ikuto Yoru Tsukiyomi, you're exactly like your father." Amu said, kissing Ikuto. Ikuto smirked.

"I've taught him well." Ikuto laughed. "Then, if he's like me, he will meet someone like you." Ikuto smiled, pecking Amu's lips.

"Ewww…" Ichigo groaned. She had definatly got Amu's 'cool and spicy' attitude.

However, they had a family, and all of them were happy. Utau had married Kukai and had children, as did Kairi and Yaya, and finally, Nagihiko and Rima.

They all lived happily ever after…

Until…

**But you will have to find out! This is the end, my lovely readers! Thank you all for your constant support! It has been a pleasure having you read my story!**

**Sequel will be called: Kitty Kat Adventures Forever After!**

**For the very last time on this story,**

**REVIEW!**

**Eternal Love from,**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**

**Makes your heart flutter…**


End file.
